Mario Truth or Lies
by justsomegurl
Summary: The Mario gang has fun having a truth or lie show!
1. Chapter 1- Question Time!

Disclamier:I don't own any of the Mario gang.

A/n: Everyone had their turn now its MINE! Im doing a truth or die. I had this idea a few years ago. The contestants

are put on cement tabs. The room is anti-lie so if anyone lies you get lowered and if you get lowered atleast ten

times...then you fall to death. Please PM me or review.

"Hi everyone im your host Nikki and im your co host Poof and this is are show 'Ask the Mario gang'. But theres a twist, the characters

are put up on cement tabs. The room is an anti-lie room. Meaning if you lie it will let ME know.

If you lie your tab goes you can regain if you are really smart.

If your tab goes down atleast ten times then you fall to your death. Everyone signed the contract-" Nikki was cut off.

"You forced them Nikki." Poof recalled.

"Have I ever told you yo shut up." Nikki glanced at Poof then back at the camera.

"We have all of these contestants:

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Daisy

Yoshi

Birdo

Toadette

Toad

Wario

Waluigi

Pauline

Rosalina

Mona

Bowser

Donkey Kong, Plus

Diddy Kong

Dixie Kong

and Koopa.", said Nikki about to die.*Runs to water and drinks it all in one gulp*

"Ok Im good now." Nikki said about five times.

"Ok now we will see you tomorrow with the Mario gang." Poof yelped.

"BYE!" Both said egarly.

A/n: Please PM or review me i need reviews to start my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I don't own the Mario gang.

A/n: Please review some questions for the show. I will use them all thanks! Todays gonna be a kinda

stupid one. And remember this is my first one.

"Hi everyone Im your host Nikki-"

"And im your co host-" Poof death glared Nikki." Anyways im Poof!"

"And welcome to the Mario truth or lies." Both said, then the crowed screamed.

The contestants were in chairs saying there name.

"Anyways we will start tomorrow." Nikki said.

"Remember this thing is as long as it can be." Poof said.

Nikki faced the crowed. "The only sad thing is, is that only one of the contestants will return home."

"Who will tell the truth to live?"

"Who will lie to make people think they are brave?"

"Who will be the first one to die?"

"Who will be the last one to die?"

"Who will sass me first" Nikki glanced at Poof when she said that.

"Anyways, Who will win?"

Its all coming up...stay tuned.

A/n: Please review your questions to anyone I mentioned in the first chapter or PM me. I want to make this exciting so

tell your friends and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Something funny!

Disclamier:Dont own anything but this plot!

A/n: Hey guys...please review i need questions or i cant finish this.

"Hey Im your host Nikki-"

"-And im your host Poof"

*Death glare at Poof*

And this welcome to 'Mario truth or lies'".

The crowd yelled.

"We have some new guest to join us so you can ask them questions too." Poof said.

"They are here under force*glances at bowser*...the koopalings!" Nikki said

"To be exact...for some of you that dont know bowsers kids...

Larry

Morton

Wendy

Iggy and his twin brother Lemmy.

Roy

Ludwig, who has an accent-" Poof was about finished when Ludwig interupted.

"Iv not have a accent...iv i did vere did it come from."

Bowser shrugged his sholders.

"Anyways*Death glare* there is Bowser Jr here too."Poof finished.

"Well I have a surprise today, guys. None of you will die or whatever...Poof drugged me.*Death glares Poof*.

So anyways you seen your not one the tabs. You will have a seat over here and for the Koopas

will sit next to dad." Nikki said with a smile.

(A/n:I dint want the whole death thing and I wanted the koopas on here so its like normal just truths you know.

Ummmm please send in reviews but other then that everythings normal ok...great!)

"Great." Bowser mumbled.

"Wha-" Jr said.

"Anyways lets get started." Poof glanced at the desk Nikki and her were sitting at with the computer in front.

"This is from gothgirl01-" Nikki was cut off.

"Thats like Wendy but noth goth girl goth boy!" Iggy said then gets pushed into the wall by Wendy.

"Anyway *Glares evily*

Luigi:Why are you afraid of ghost? I mean Boos are adorable and they have a reall dirty giggle.

Daisy:Why are you so tomboyish?

Peach:Why do you like pink?

Rosalina: Lumas are so cute! Can I have one...PLEASE!

Waluigi:Why do you dislike Luigi so much?" Poof finished.

"Cause their scary! I mean look at the way they boo and look, I mean CREEPY!" Luigi chocked out.

"I dont know...why you want to be in my personal business...Bring it [Bleep]!"

Luigi grabs here

"She means cause she loves dirt." Luigi says.

"Yeah ok." She stuttered.

"Ummm because it reminds me of flowers Mario brought me."Peach said.

*Mario blushes*

"Yes sure but feed it and take lots of care of it ok *Hands luma*" Rosalina says. " I have many of them."

"Hes a wimp and a dork and a sidekick and a loser." Waluigi glances.

"Ok thats enough for me today!" Poof jumps out window.

"Im out...KIDS!" Bowser and his kids smile and go home.

Everyone leaves and the lights go dark.

A/n: I need reviews people! and gothgirl01 want to be a co host for me...pm me and write your characters

name and what she looks like...shell be in about three or more chappies! thax 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamier:I dont own anything but the plot

A/n:Thx for the reviews.

"Hey im your nhost Nikki and this is my co host-wheres poof?"

"She's coming...I hope." Mario said.

"Shut it pancake." Bowser said in anger.

*Nikki death glares Bowser till he shuts up*

"Anyways...Welcome to-"

"Mario truth or lie!" The crowd finished and Poof and Nikki had a smile on there faces.

"When did you get here?" Nikki screamed when she saw Poof eye to eye with her.

"A while ago." She replied

"Ummmm, anyways we have a guest! Her name is Violet Jones." Nikki says.

A really tan girl walks in the room smiling. She has black with purple highlighted ponytail.

She has big beautiful purple wings and black ankle boots on. With a pretty dress on too.

"Hello people. I'm Violet."

"I think we all friggin know." Bowser said.

*Violet grabs a shoe out of nowhere and throws it at his head*

"Owww."

"Maybe next time you'll let me talk!" Violet says sitting down with a smile on her face.

"I think I like you." Poof grinned.

"Ok lets get on with the questions." Nikki says angry.

"Before I begin all im gonna say is no one hurts Violet or Lemmy. I dont care about all you others."

"Hey!" Peach says.

"Mumm-a-mia!" Mario yells.

*Death glare*

"Ok first we have some questions from are very own Violet." Poof says and starts reading.

Mario-Do you ever get tired of saving Peach?

Luigi-Do you like Rosalina?

Peach-Why do you let Bowser kidnap you a lot?

Daisy-How many sports can you play?

Yoshi-If your a boy, then how do you lay eggs?! O_o

Birdo-Do you lay eggs like Yoshi?

Toadette-Do you like Ludwig?!*Dont dare lie to me I will find you*

Toad-Do you cuss?

Wario-Why do you fart and have a weird nose?

Waluigi-Do you like Peach like you do Daisy?

Pauline-How did you and Mario meet?

Rosalina-How old are you?

Mona-Do you like Wario?

Bowser-Whose your favorite kid?!

Donkey Kong-Do you like mangos?!

Diddy Kong-Do you like Dixie?!

Dixie Kong-Do you wear purple?!

Ludwig-I love you! Anyways does it take you long to fix your hair?

Lemmy-How do you balence so well?

Roy-Can you beat up Ludwig?

Iggy-Can I have a chain chomp?

Wendy-Did you shave your hair off?

Morton-You like cake?

Larry-You like being second youngest?

Jr-Do you like Ludwig or hate him?

"Ok lets begin...nice questions Violet!" Poof glared.

"Well anything to start a fight between people."

"Well sometimes, but anything for my Peachy!" Mario said then got a kiss on the cheek from Peach.

"I-ummm-I-" Luigi began.

"O-you like her...well what about me-" Daisy was begining.

"I DONT LIKE HER! I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" Luigi screamed.

"Just like I said." Violet ringed.

"Anyways...Its so Mario can save me!" Peach said then Mario and her started kissing.

"Get a room Moran! Not you Peachy Poo! Just HIM" Bowser said.

"I can play them all except Soccer." Daisy said smiling then frowning.

"I dont know...ask my mother." Yoshi said.

"Same as Yoshi." Birdo then replied.

"I- ummm I-I dont like him...sorta." Toadette said cringing.

"Im coming for ya tonight. I know where you sleep!" Violet says.

"Creepy much." Bowser said but then gets a cinder block thrown at him.

"Do I look like a [bleep] cuss! O nevermind..." Toad says.

[No comment from Wario.]

"Hes not here today and no." Waluigi says looking at the empty seat then at Daisy who is staring at him.

"It all started one cold night-" Pauline was cut off.

"Hurry up I still have to more people who have questions!" Nikki screamed.

"OK it was at a coffee shop and he spilled his coffee on me then he got my number-blah blah blah but if it wasn't for

idiot over there." She finished.

*Everyone stares*

"20" Rosalina says.

"Sorta...its complcated."Mona shares.

"Jr. He looks like me so Jr and he listens." He looks at all his kids then down.

"Im sorry but the Kongs...lol...arent her today but yes he likes her no she hates purple and he likes mangos fresh

*everyone glares at Poof* What Im close friends with them all!" Poof says then everyone bust out laughing.

"Four hours and no-no not another fan girl!" He screams and jumps out the window only to come back.

"Practice...lots of practice" Lemmy says.

"Sure.*Beats Ludwig*" Roy says.

"Take care of it.*Hand chain chomp*" Iggy repeated twice now.

"No-long story short my mom cut it." Wendy says.

"Where is your mom?" Peach questioned.

"Dad said she died." Jr says.

"Anyways...Yes love cake-CAKE!" Mortan yells.

"It goes both ways-both ways." Jr says.

"Ok next question!" Iggy screamed.

"Ok!" Nikki says

"Its from Daisyfan09." Poof reads the computer.

Luigi-How much do you love Daisy?

Mario-Do you think Peach would ever cheat on you? (Cough-Bowser-Cough!)

Daisy-Do you think Luigi will ever propose?

Yoshi-How do you feel about dating a transgender? (Lol)

"One-hundred and ten percent." Luigi says earning him a kiss.

"No!" Mario says then glances at Bowsers kids and him trying to get Iggy to stop

licking the seats. "No" He repeats.

"When he is ready he will." Daisy said earning him a kiss.

"Wha-" Passes out.

"Ok the nlast ques-Poof!" Nikki says.

"What, you never said we couldn't say some questions.

"OK."

Bowser-Weres Clawdia?

Wendy-Are you a man and did you glue you bow on your head?

Jr-Your cute! Have some cake!

"I said she was dead!" Bowser glances out the window and breaths heavy.

"NO and YES" Wendy says.

"Yeah CAKE!" Jr says.

"Ok thats it for now. BYE!" Nikki and everyone else leaves.

A/n-Next chappie im gonna do a after dark episode so you can send in questions it will just be after the next chapter

and yes Violet will be with us and if you want to be a guest review your name and you will be

in her for three chappies or more!


	5. Chapter 5-After Dark

Disclamier: Dont own anything but the plot.

A/n: This is a special called AFTER DARK. Its a big sleep over at Bowsers home and we find out

peoples biggest secrets. We adventure through Bowsrs huge castle and look at the Koopalings rooms and where Peach stays!

"Hey guys we had enough questions for today...Bye!" Nikki said as the camera and crowd left.

She turned to everyone.

"Ok we are gonna go to Bowsers! But fir-." Nikki was cut of by Bowser. "Why my home!"

"Because you have a huge castle! and I said we are." Nikki says.

"Ok...sheesh." He replied.

"Anyways before I was cut off I was gonna say Violet is gonna come with us. And one of my friends-." She was cut off again.

"You have friends!?" Iggy says.

*Death glare till he shuts up*

"ANYWAYS! Her name is Cecelia Black but call her Cece. Shes half vampire half wizard so I would shut your tramp Bowser.

*Gulp*

A goth girl with brown beautful hair walks in. She has big brown eyes that look black from the distance.

"Hey Nikki!" She said hugging Nikki.

"Your goth!" Wario says earning a death glare and a look at her fangs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He says.

"Yeah so lets a-go-a!" Nikki pauses looks at all of them then goes.

"Hey!" Mario earned himself a glare from everyone.

All of them went down the path to Bowsers.

"Down the yellow brick road! *Jazz hands*" Iggy said.

"Shut it!" Bowser said.

"Ummm the gates are close fatty." Cece said then Violet laughed.

"DONT CALL ME THAT AND I GOT IT!" Bowser said.

"Sheesh daddy-O" Jr said waving his finger like a diva.

Bowser opened the gates with his little hand scanner thingy.

"Really. Mario how do you get through these gates!" Violet asked.

"I dont-a-really-a-know-a!" Mario said with a puzzeled look on his face.

"Anyways ready for the tour guys I guess." Fatty said.

"Ok." Everyone looked.

They went through everyone of the Koopalings rooms and even were Peaches room was. It was pretty pink with hearts all

over.

*Peaches lolface*

"Ok thats all people." Fatty Bowser said.

They were in the living room. The sharp pointy things were being covered by bubble rap by Iggy and the couches and things

were pushed back with a bunch of sleeping bags on the ground.

"I did this before we came here!" Nikki says.

"Weres Poof?" Waluigi asked.

"Sick." Mario replied.

"Ok we have a few inside questions." Violet says as Cece hands her the cards.

Violet opens the cards. Everyone lays down in there sleeping bags except Peach which caused her glares.

"What? Im sleeping in my room." Peach says laughing. Bowser smiled really girly.

"But wont you get lost?" Diddy asked.

"No I know this castle so well!" Peach replied.

*Everyone glares at Bowser*

"Anyways back to the questions." Cece says.

From kookylover98.

Mario-Did you ever have feelings for Daisy?

"No, Peach is my love of my life."

Bowser-Why you so stupid?

"Im not I acually had a 4.0 in highschool so bring it!"

Ludwig-I love you!

"NO, Not another fangirl!" *Runs to his room only to come back*

Wendy-What do you do when your brothers annoy the heck out of you?!

"I get Cece here!" *High fives the heck out of Cece*

From spatterson

Bowser- Don't you know that Mario was created for a reason? Without you, Mario won't have any purpose of being a hero to Princess Peach at all, and without Mario, you're own life will become meaningless.

Peach- Do you know why Bowser kidnaps you?

Mario- Why do you always have to defeat Bowser to rescue Peach when there is a reason why he kidnaps her other than he wants to take over the Mushroom Kingdom?

Bowser Jr- Why do you, like your father, want to kill Mario when he was created for a reason?!

Daisy- Do you love Luigi? (winks at her)

Luigi- How long have you had a crush on Daisy?

"Really...I never thought of that!" Bowser said. "She idiots I am worth it!" *Earns look of Ceces fangs and here chasing him*

"Because he loves me...I guess." Peach said.

"I dont know bro." Mario said.

"Because I hate him and want Mama Peach back!" Jr said.

"Awww." Peach gave Jr a hug.

"Yes! A lot." Daisy bats her eyes then kisses Luigi.

"Since like the Harry Potter books came out. LOL naww since first grade ya'll." Luigi says.

"Well, thats enough for me Im pooped. Goodnight. Soon there will be a regular show. Bye!" Nikki said.

All waved.

A/n: I hope you guys liked this. I was a little bored so I might of sucked so...and I hope you liked your OCs in here! You can still

join! Kisses and Hugs! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamier: Dont own anything guys!

A/n" Thanks for the reviews. I changed the way i write the thingy because im really lazy. This is short chappie!

Nikki: Hey guys! We have to deal with these crappy people again so try to stay awake!

Everyone: Hey!

Nikki: What its true.

Poof: Anyways weres fatty and the wonderful children!

Mario sighed.

Peach: There here!

*Fatty Bowser slams through door looking like hes about to explode*

Jr: Did you run here! Fatty, I meant daddy!

Fatty: Yes *out of breath*

Cece and Violet: We have two friends visit us! You know them and your not proud of it but heres Kammy and Kamek!

Kammy and Kamek: Hi guys...Bowser.

Nikki: Ok first is from...

kookylover98 8/13/13 . chapter 5 Ahhh great chappy!  
Ludwig: im not a fangirl im just in love xD Peach: how old are u?  
Mario: do u wear adult diapers!?

Ludwig: Ok...Ill believe that when Iggy gets an grade higher than a D on his report card.

Peach: 24

Mario: Uhhh Nope!

Everyone but Mario giggles.

Nikki: Next!

From spatterson-

Mario- Why;d you callme 'bro' when im a girl? I dont like that...Ugh *Takes deep breath*

M-Cause I can and ummm I call everyone that.

Jr-Why do you call Peach 'Mama Peach" when she is not your mother? Do you want your life to become meaningless? BECAUSE

THAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU KILL MARIO!

Jr-Cause I never seen my real mama and she takes care of me like a mama and I dont want my life to become

meaningless. Whats going to become meaningless is when-*Cut off when he sees Cece is gonna shut him up with her fangs*

Bowser- In Super Mario galaxy 1 and 2, what can I say, you rocked in those games! But, why were you

so huge in number two? I dont understand that. Blah blah blah.

B- Before Nikki stopped reading I read it all the way and thanks. SOMEONE LIKES ME!

I really dont know why I was huge. I wasnt scared when I saw the black hole in 1 iit was awesome though.

I really didnt even know that! I like this girl! You should join us! I even like you better than Peach!

Peach: I really dont know why but I took that mean.

Bowser- But no one could ever replace you either Peachy Poo!

Mario- Hands off Fat Cakes!

Nikki: Thats all the time Im leaving befoe a fight breaks out.

Everyone- Bye!

A/n- Im sorry I was bored and couldnt think that straight so it might be bad but the next chappie will be funny. Send in

reviews and Pm me and make the most questions you could think of but keep some for other chapters lol tell your friends to read this...

GOODNIGHT!  



	7. Chapter 7

Disclamier:Dont own Mario gang.

A/n: Sorry Violent for calling you Violet! Thanks for the reviews!

Violent Jones- kookylover98

Cecelia (Cece) Black- gothgirl01

Sarah- spatterson

"Welcome to another thing of the 'Mario Truth or Lies'!" Nikki said happily.

"Where's Poof?" Luddy asked.

"Yeah she hasn't been here since the huge after dark thing." Bowser tried to put the words together.

"She is really sick. Nah just kidding. Shes been in the closet the whole time" *Pulls Poof out of closet* Nikki said and did.

"Hey! I was napping-" Poof was cut off.

"Yeah she really needs her beauty sleep!" Iggy said pulling the shades off and seen he was gonna die.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed and jumped out the window with Poof chasing him.

"Where's Fatback?" Asked Nikki.

Just then Bowser blew down the door with Kammy and Kamek tied up.

"What did you guys do?" Violent says.

"Uh, we were were waling and there he was being mean to this little girl and she kicked him and we were

stoping him from beating her up and before you knew it...this. Kamek and Kammy manage to say before the duck-tape

gets put back on.

"Anyways..." Nikki tried to say.

"What-she kicked me!" Bowser scramed thean sat.

"Ok- we still have Violent here-" Nikki started.

"Hey guys!" Violent Jones said.

Nikki smiled. "Theres Cece still with us!"

"Hey peoples!" Ceceila Black smiled.

"We have someone knew with us. It was Bowsers idea too!" Violent said while Nikki and Cece got Kammy and Kamek.

A seventeen year old walks in. She had beautiful brown hair and brown eyes.

"Her name is Sarah." Kamek read off the computer in front of him and Kammy.

"Hey guys." She said with a big bold voice. She flashed everyone a big smile which even made Wario smile.

"You could sit next to Bowser if you want." Cece pointed while she takes her spot next to Iggy.

"Sure." She said and sat down.

Violent sat next to Luddy, which made him worry with fear.

Nikki sat down next to Kmek and kicked her feet up on the desk.

"Read the dang question Kamek before I stick Cece on you. And I know you dont want that, Right?" Nikki paused.

"Ok...First-" Kamek paused then read.

Twin Cats 8/15/13 . chapter 5

Mario: Have you ever fought with Luigi over something stupid?

Bowser: Just curious, do you like spicy things?

Donkey: Have you ever worn anything other then that tie?

Diddy: I want to say you're my favorite. Anyway, what else do you eat besides bananas?

Dixie: Have you ever kept your hair down?

Daisy: Are you and Peach related, because I hear rumors that you two are cousins.

"Um- acually yes. Im kinda embarassed-I dont want to-" Mario was cut off.

"He was drunk one day and started to argue with me on how he had a beautiful mustache and I didn't but it didnt effect me." Luigi said.

"Te-hehehe?!" Mario flushed a crimson red.

*Lemmys LOLWHAT faces on everyone but Mario*

"Ok..." Ceces face was so funny.

"Yes I have worn a tux for my cousins wedding." Donkey Kong said.

"Wow...Really?" Violent said.

"Yes." Dk said.

"I eat cherries. I love cherry pie too, and thank you. I like this girl." Diddy Kong said.

"Yes during the nighttime it is down." Dixie said.

"Yes we are cousins!" Daisy wraped her arms around Peach.

"Next!" Bowser screamed.

Kamek looked at the fool he rasied. "Ok next is-" He said

spatterson 8/15/13 . chapter 6 Peach: Do you sing any songs? Here's one I think you might like: All things bright and beautiful. Here's the lyrics:  
(Sopranos)  
All things bright and beautiful All creatures great and small All things wise and wonderful The lord God made them all (Altos)  
Each little flower that opens Each little bird that sings He made them all with colors He made their tiny wings (Altos, Basses and Tenors)  
Ah...  
(Sopranos)  
All things bright and beautiful All creatures great and small All things wise and wonderful (Sopranos and Altos)  
The lord God made them all (Basses and tenors)  
The purple headed mountain The river running by The sunset and the morning That brightens up the sky (Sopranos and Altos)  
The cold wind in the winter The pleasant summer sun (Sopranos, Altos, Basses, and Tenors in unison)  
The ripe fruits in the garden He made them every one All things bright and beautiful All creatures great and small All things wise and wonderful The lord God made them all He gave us eyes to see them And lips that we might tell How great is God almighty Who has made all things well All things bright and beautiful All creatures great and small All things wise and wonderful The lord God made them all.

Peach laughed and sang along.

"Yes, I love to sing." She smiled at Sarah with a smile flashed right back.

"Next is from-" Kammy started and Violent and Cece laughed with Peach and Sarah at Lemmy.

spatterson 8/15/13 . chapter 6 Well, Bowser, if you say that I should join you guys, I will! My real name is Sarah Patterson, but just call me Sarah.

And, Bowser, did you know that astronomers think that there are 100 million black holes in our very galaxy?

If astronomers are right, that is a lot of black holes. Do you agree?

"Yes, I agree deeply. I think that there are more. Based on what I read there could more. And did you know that soon

they are leting people go to Mars but they will never come back cause theres no way too." Bowser said earning him

some looks.

"What? Theres a diffrent side off me too." Bowser added.

"Thats-COOL!" Nikki said jumping.

"I dont think I did. Thank you Bowser." Said Sarah. (That fact was acually true too guys!)

"Your welcome Sarah." Bowser replied.

"Next is from-" Kammy said.

RedTurtle632 8/15/13 . chapter 6 Thats Alot of Fatties!Ludwig Sure Is Reluctant!All of these Answers were Really Great!  
My Questions:-  
Mario-Do You Like Daisy?  
Luigi-On a Scale of 1 to 10 How much do you hate Mario?  
Peach-What do you think of Birdo?  
Koopa-Do you hate Bowser?  
Dixie Kong-Are you the Craziest Monkey Alive?  
Diddy Kong-Are you DK's Brother?  
Donkey Kong-Who is your Love Interest?  
Yoshi-Favourite Food?  
Birdo-Why is Your Mouth So Circlish?  
Toadette-Do You Know A Lot of Fans Like You?  
Toad-How did you meet Mario?  
Wario-Why are you so fat?  
Waluigi-Do You Like Baseball?  
Pauline-How does it Feel to be replaced with Peach?  
Bowser-Aside from Bowser is your favorite Koopaling?  
Rosalina-How did you meet the Lumas?  
Ludwig-Who do you think is the most Idiotic Koopaling?  
Larry-Do You Like Bowser?  
Morton-Why are you Brown?  
Wendy-What is your Favourite Item in the whole World?  
Lemmy-Why are you So Clumsy?  
Roy-Why do you Like the Colour Pink?  
Iggy-Why do you have a Pet Chain Chomp?  
Mona-Do You Want to Marry Wario?

"Uh-No. No offence." Mario said.

"Yeah right." Daisy said.

"9.9" Luigi said making Mario growl.

"He is kinda weird." Peach said.

"No-kinda." Koopa said.

"YES!" She went crazy and made Cece go nuts.

"Yup" Diddy said.

"I will never tell!" Donkey said.

"Ok...woah no Cece!" Nikki said.

"Blueberries." Yoshi said.

"Ask my mother." Birdo said.

"Yeah!" Toadette said.

"I meant him when he tried eating me. He was drunk." Toad said.

"Hes always drunk!" Violent said.

"I eat!" *Wario runs away and crys*

"Nope." Waluigi said.

"I wish she died." Pauline said with a straight face.

"Ok..next." Nikki said.

"Idk" Rosalina said.

"Umm-Ludwig." Bowser said.

"Thanks Fatty." Ludwig earned a death glare from Sarah.

"Lemmy." Ludwig said.

"I like King Dad when hes not yelling at me." Larry replied to the question.

"Idk." Mortan said.

"Makeup." Wendy replied.

"I like to be." Lemmy said.

"I dont!" Roy said.

"Dad said I couldnt have a dog so this is the next best thing!" Iggy said.

Mona repied "YES!"

"Ok-Is that all Kamek?" Nikki asked.

"Yes." Kamek said.

"Hey Ill see you guys later! Bye!" Nikki said.

"Bye!" Everyone said.

A/n: Hey I tried my best with the Oc's! You could still join...Pm me or review! Please post more questions and thank you to all of

you who did!  



	8. Chapter 8

Diclamier: I don't own the Mario gang.

A/n: Please review and check out my new story 'Koopalings'!

"Hello and welcome to another day with these idiots. With me today is as usual Cece and Violent and Sarah!" Nikki said

"Hey guys!" Cece said.

"Ludwig...scoot over! NOW! O- Hiya!" Violent said pushing Luddy almost of his chair.

"Hi." Sarah said shyly.

"Ok im gonna skip that and go right in to-were's Kammy and Kamek?" Nikki looked angry and her eyes turned really red.

"Were here-were-" Kamek ran out of breath as Kammy ran to the laptop.

"What-I don't even want to know." Bowser said looking away from Kamek.

Kamek ran to the computer and sat down.

"Ok, first is from-" Kammy paused.

spatterson 8/16/13 . chapter 7 I learned from a video on YouTube that if a black hole comes near Earth, it would suck in the planet's atmosphere and then the planet itself.  
My mother and grandmother said that is scary and my grandmother asked me if there are any black holes near us, I said "no. I don't think so." Then she said "Just even though I said it was scary, it's not as scary since there aren't any black holes near us.  
Because I am not ready to get sucked into a black hole." Do you guys think that's scary?

"Yes." Jr said holding Bowsers leg.

"Terrifying." Ludwig joked but Violent took it serious.

"It is Luddy!" Violent screeched.

"Dont call me that." Ludwig said.

"Uh yeah!" Cece said.

"Nope." Bowser replied.

Everyone stared.

"What I've been sucked in a black hole. I was scared then but now...geez.I take Sarah's side too." Bowser finished up with everyones jaws open.

"NEXT!" Sarah said and Nikki nodded her head.

"Another from Sarah!

spatterson 8/16/13 . chapter 7 Peach: Do you like to be in a skit? Because I saw that on YouTube, there is a play of Sleeping Beauty. You can be Maleficent, the evil sorceress; Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Kamek, Kammy, Toad, Toadette, Diddy Kong, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and I can be goons. Here's the script of one scene: Find the girl!  
Maleficent: (screams angrily) It s incredible! I ve been after the princess for sixteen years. Sixteen years and not a trace of her! Are you sure you ve searched everywhere?  
Goon 1: Why, yes, your disgrace.  
Goon 2: We searched mountains.  
Goon 3: And forests. Goon 4: And every cradle for the last sixteen years.  
Maleficent: You ve searched every cradle?!  
Goon 1: Yep.  
Goon 2: Every cradle.  
Maleficent: (laughs a little) Did it occur to any of you that after (gets angry) sixteen years, the baby might grow up?!  
(The goons think about this for a second)  
Goons: (in unison) Hey, she s right!  
Maleficent: Of course I m right, you nincompoops! Circle far and wide, look for a maid of sixteen with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as a rose. Oh, and one more thing, (shouts once again) DO NOT DARE FAIL ME! [Music plays here]  
Maleficent: Search the sky, search the sea. Search the country or three. Skail a wall or climb a tree, bring the girl back to me. Search the stream, search the stairs, under tables and chairs. But there s someone who dares try to catch me unawares.  
Goons: Search all the mount tops where breezes blow! Search all the mantreen, enwaniva!  
Maleficent: Now go! And go, and go, and go, and go, and go! Find the girl!  
Goons: Find the girl?  
Maleficent: Find the girl!  
Goons: Find the girl?  
Maleficent: Find the girl!  
Goons: Find the girl.  
Maleficent: Find the girl!  
Goons: Find the girl! Check the door resegloom. Check the insevery room.  
Maleficent: For I ll stomp and I ll feud, till the princess meets her doom.  
Goons: Find the girl!  
Maleficent: You know who?!  
Goons: For the time s almost here.  
Maleficent: For my curse to come true...  
Goons: For that is all that we must do!  
Maleficent: Oh, must I suffer this insult? Must I endure this abuse? I gave her a gift, straight from my heart. And I hate to see it not a till good use. Find the girl!  
Goons: Right away?  
Maleficent: I mean now.  
Goons: Now today.  
Maleficent: Now be gone.  
Goons: Off we go?  
Maleficent: I mean now!  
Goons: Off we go!  
Maleficent: Now her birthday is at hand.  
Goons: We will do as you have planned.  
Maleficent: By the forces of evil I command. Find the girl!  
Goons: Find the girl! Find the girl! Find the girl!  
Maleficent: Find the girl! (Bangs her staff on the floor) Go!  
[Exit Goons]  
[Exit Maleficent a few seconds later]  
[End scene]

Peach clapped.

"I need to do that!" Peach said writing something on her hand.

"Ok the next one." Kamek said.

RedTurtle632 8/16/13 . chapter 7 Nice Answers!I Was Really Hoping for A Funny Answer From Roy and Rosalina Heres the Next Set of Questions:-  
Mario-If You Were On a Deserted Island Who Would Be Your Partner?(Cannot Be Bowser,Peach,Luigi,Daisy or Toad)  
Luigi-If You Ever Had to Choose Between Birdo and Yoshi who Would You Kill and Why?  
Peach-Is Your First Name Toadstool?  
Daisy-If You Ever Had to Kiss Mario,Would You?  
Koopa-What do you think of your Dead Form Dry Bones?  
Dixie Kong-What would you do If You Were Donkey Kong's Mother?  
Diddy Kong-What would you do If King Was Trying to Harm both Dixie and DK?Who Would You Pick to Save first?  
Donkey Kong-Do You Like Tiny Kong?  
Yoshi-What Do You Think of Toadette?  
Birdo-Do You Like Racing Games?  
Toadette-What is Your Favourite Mario Party Game?  
Toad-Favourite Place to Hang Out?  
Wario-Do You Like Mona?  
Waluigi-Who Do You Hate More?Toad or Toadette?  
Pauline-What If You And Mario were in the Same Room and Peach was would you do?  
Bowser-Whats your I.Q?  
Rosalina-Where did you get your Dress?  
Mona-Are You Angry that you were Replaced with Daisy in Most Games?  
Ludwig-What is your Favourite Song?  
Wendy-Do You Know everyone Hates You?  
Roy-Why Do You Bully Everyone?  
Morton-Where did you get that Lightning mark on your Face from?  
Iggy and Lemmy-What would you do if you two Had to Kiss Each Other?  
XD I Posted more of the Bizarre Questions this time.

"Uh...Donkey Kong." Mario overthinked.

"Birdo. Because I think he or she is kinda weird and annoying." Luigi said getting hit.

"My full name is Princess Peach Toadstool." Peach said.

"[Bleep] no, I would rather stick my tongue in a toilet that hasn't been cleaned!" Daisy replied quite harsh.

Mario walks in the corner and starts crying.

"Uh...Its kinda creepy." Koopa said.

Dixie replied. "Kill my self."

"Dixie cause she's a girl." Diddy replied.

"Nope." DK said.

"She's kinda pretty." Yoshi blushed.

"Yes cause I can beat people...Hehehehehehehe." Birdo said with a creepy smile.

"Mario party 8." Toadette said shyly.

Toad replied, " Peach garden."

"Kinda." Wario rubbed the back of his neck.

"Toad that [Bleep]." Waluigi replied.

"Make-out with Mario to make her dump him...and finally someone asked me a question." Pauline continued.

"He has an IQ of a rock." Ludwid said chuckling to himself.

"Acually Dim witt, I have an IQ of a 3.7." Bowser replied.

"I got it from my mother. It was passed down." Rosalina said.

"Nope. Well Yeah!" Mona said the first part sarcastically.

"Ol-to-joy." He said proudly but the others just stared at him.

"No." Wendy replied confused.

"Because your a brat." Lemmy said.

"Anyways...Cause it's fun." Roy said.

"I carved it my self. *Everyone glares* What I wanted to be Harry Potter for Halloween." Mortan said sadly.

"Kill my self first." Both Lemmy and Iggy said in unison and laughed.

"Yes you did...yes you did." Daisy said.

"Last but not least!" Kammy said.

LSSJGurl 8/15/13 . chapter 7 Alright let's get down to business! :D DK: Do you like to cook? If so, what? Daisy: How did you and Luigi first meet?  
Rosalina: You are my favorite princess, just so you know!:D but, have you ever thought of raising the Lumas on Earth where you are closer to your friends?  
Peach: What is one thing you like most about Mario:3 Waluigi: What is your honest opinion about Princess Rosalina? Would she be your other love intrest if you never met Daisy?

"Fried banana's!" DK said.

"When he spilleed yogurt on me." Daisy turned and kissed Luigi.

"No I haven't...I'll think about that. Thank you LSSJGURL." Rosie said deeply and with a smile.

"Umm...his cutness!" Peach and Mario started kissing.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Bowser ran to the bathroom.

"Ewwww. King Dad just throw up!" Jr said running in circle's.

"Uh Yeah she's HOT!" Waluigi said grossing everyone out.

"I'm out before I start puking too!"

"Bye!" Everyone said.

A/N: Please review and check out my new story Koopalings. I'll write more on this and the other story tomorrow! Review and stay in school!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamier-Don't own the Mario gang.

A/n- Thanks for the reviews on this and my other story!

"Welcome to ask the Mario gang and the other idiots here!" Nikki said.

"Hey!" Peach said.

"Anyways with me today is-" There was a big bang and Bowser and his kiddies walked in.

"What the hey hey?" Cece couldn't put anything together.

"The heck guys!" Chloe said.

"What the he-" Violent was gonna finish but the Koopalings were already inside.

"Word's Violent-Word's." Nikki said patting her back then everyone sat down.

"KAME-" She was cut of by Kamek and Kammy running through the door's and to the computer.

"Ok first." Kamek said.

RedTurtle632 8/16/13 . chapter 8

Mario-What do you think of Dixie?  
Peach-How do you View Toadsworth?  
Birdo-What are you?  
Bowser-Do You Like to Beat your Koopalings?  
Only 4 Questions this Time :p.

"Well-a-I-a-think-a-that-a-" Mario was cut off.

"Cut to the chase wise guy." Bowser said.

"She's-a-ok-a-I-a-guess?!" Mario stuttered.

"AHHHHH I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *Dixie runs and chases Mario with a battle axe*

"Nice...I don't know. Sweet...I think." She glanced towards Mario then she looked back.

"Im a bird...DUH!" Birdo said making Luigi facepalm.

"Are you a boy or girl smart one!" Luigi couldn't help it.

"Yeah...you-uh-creature!" Jr frowned.

"Im a girl...*Whispered* I think?" Birdo smiled.

"No- but if they need a good wooping...then yeah! I mean't darn!" Bowser said.

"Umm please do the next!" Violent said.

Twin Cats 8/17/13 . chapter 8 So many funny reactions XD Peach: Is it true that you and Pauline are rivals?  
Luigi: How are you liking the Year of Luigi, so far?  
Wendy: What's it like to be the only female Koopaling?  
Yoshi: I know you like fruit, but do you like veggies, too?  
Diddy: Here, have a cherry pie *hands out cherry pie*

"Um- I wouldn't put it th-" She was cut off by Pauline.

"That little brat stealed my man; now I'm getting him back!" Pauline took her earings off and leaped toward's Peach and started punching

her. Mario tried to get her off.

There was conflict and punches were getting thrown and nobody could stop them. Finally Pauline throw a punch that hit Bowser.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Bowser rowred (However you spell it)

and spit fire balls.

Everyone stopped and were scared.

"Stop this!" Jr cried. He ran into his daddy's arm's.

Everyone looked at the diffrent Bowser. The one who was hugging his son not punching him.

"So sweet." Peach said smiling.

"Anyways let's get on with the questions. But don't be to loud; Junior is sleeping." Nikki said with a whisper and a smile.

"It's AWESOME!" Luigi smailed and hugged Daisy.

"It suck's- but I kinda do love these dorks I'm forced to live with." They smiled and group hugged.

Seeing Bowser and the Koopalings on the other side was making her like Bowser even more. It made her worry.

"Gross. Talk about potatoes; they are g-r-o-s-s!" He snapped his finger like a diva.

"Thank's, strange person, I don't know!" Diddy said. *Eats in point five seconds*

spatterson 8/17/13 . chapter 8 Only high massive stars go off into a supernova and either turn into a neutron star or a black hole. Bowser, for the high mass stars,  
did you know that once the star's core makes Iron in it, the star has only seconds to live? With a high mass star, there is a battle going on with the star as it lives: Battle between Fusion and Gravity. With an Iron core, Fusion reaches a dead end, Gravity always wins. And the star goes into a supernova and depending on how big the star was, will determine if it'll turn into a neutron star or a black hole. If it was 3 times as big as our sun, it turns into a neutron star after the supernova explosion, but if it was more than 3 times as big as our sun, it turns into a black hole. Did you know that?

"I didn't, Sarah." Bowser said while writing that in a notepad that had space on the cover.

spatterson 8/17/13 . chapter 8 Same roles, different scene. But I'll make some changes to the roles. Rosie as Flora, Pauline as Fauna and Dixie Kong as Merryweather. And, this time, Bowser Jr. as Prince Phillip. The battle scene from the Sleeping beauty play. Here's the script:  
[Enter Maleficent and goons]  
Maleficent: And that, my dear prince, is the whole story. Quite an interesting tale isn t it? I call it the curse of sleeping beauty (laughs) And since I put my heart into that curse so many years ago, it would be a shame to let you ruin it with true love s kiss, now wouldn t it?  
Phillip: Let it go, you evil witch!  
Maleficent: I knew you d understand. (Turns to goons) Come goons! Let s leave our prince to his dreams! (Laughs evilly)  
[Exit Maleficent and goons]  
[Enter Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather]  
Flora: Shh. No time to explain.  
Merryweather: Arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue, and this mighty sword of truth. Now come, we must hurry. Bye!  
[Exit Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and Phillip]  
[Enter 3 of Maleficent s goons]  
Goon 1: Uh oh! Where did he go?  
Goon 2: I don t know.  
Goon 3: I don t see him.  
Goon 1: Where did he go?  
[Enter 1 more of Maleficent s goons]  
Goon 4: Where is he?  
Goons 1, 2, and 3: We don t know.  
[Enter 2 more goons]  
Goon 6: What s keeping you guys?  
Goon 5: Yeah. What is keeping you?  
Goon 3: The prince has escaped. Maybe we should just let him escape.  
Goon 1: No! Maleficent s gonna be mad!  
[Enter the rest of the goons]  
Goons: Look around!  
(The goons look everywhere on stage and can t find Phillip)  
[Enter Maleficent]  
Maleficent: (Stands behind her goons with her arms folded) Ahem!  
Goon 3: Shh!  
(The goons turn around to see Maleficent behind them and scream)  
Maleficent: What s happening?  
(The goons move out of the way to show Maleficent the pile of chains)  
Maleficent: No! (Snaps her fingers to goon 4)  
(Goon 4 hands Maleficent the chains)  
[Enter Phillip]  
Phillip: (Stands behind Maleficent and her goons and he keeps quiet)  
[enter battle music]  
Maleficent: No! Don t you let him escape! Get my staff duretcape!  
(Goon 5 grabs Maleficent s staff and hands it to her)  
Goons: How could this come about?  
Maleficent: Fairies must have helped him. Now,  
Goon 4: Find the girl?  
Maleficent: No, you don t! Seize that prince now at once!  
Goons: There is no time to wait. We will lock him at the gate. Block him! (4 goons go over to Phillip, blocking his path)  
Goons: Squeeze him! (the rest of the goons join the first 4 goons and start to squeeze Phillip s arms)  
Phillip: Get off of me! (shoves the goons off him and runs across the stage)  
Goons: Stop him! Seize him! (runs after him)  
(The goons band together beside Maleficent on opposite sides and Phillip stands in front of them)  
Maleficent: Foolish prince!  
Goons: You can t win!  
Maleficent: Let the games begin. (raises her staff into the air and twirls it slowly) Round the wall, thornsend how! (brings her staff back down by her side) Try to get your princess now!  
[Enter Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather]  
Flora: Prince Phillip, the sword! The sword!  
Fauna: Don t be afraid!  
Merryweather: You can do it!  
(The goons look up at Maleficent)  
Maleficent: That s it, you fool! I ve had my fail, if I have to destroy myself. I will play with my wand and soon you ll see, a fire dragon I will be. Now, clear the way and give me room. Prince Phillip, prepare to meet your doom!  
[Exit Maleficent]  
Goons: Prepare to meet your doom. Prepare to meet your doom. Prepare to meet Prepare to meet your doom!  
[Enter Maleficent, in a dragon costume]  
Maleficent: Give it up. It s too late!  
Phillip: I will not!  
Goons: Meet your fate, for her fire, far too great!  
Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather: (start waving their wands) Fatudapumpersay! For a chicky sure fly, ecefidoring evil die! Wa sword of truth tultity brea for a dinky bea we say!  
(Phillip raises the sword, and stabs Maleficent 1, 2, and 3 times)  
Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather: Run!  
Maleficent: (Screams and falls)  
Goons: No! (Picks up Maleficent, 2 by her arms and 2 by her legs, and carries her)  
[Exit Goons carrying Maleficent]  
Flora: You did it! You did it!  
Fauna: No time to loose now, friends!  
Merryweather: True love s kiss awaits!  
[End scene]

Everyone ended up doing the scene and was bowing as the crowd was cheering.

LSSJGurl 8/17/13 . chapter 8 Thanks for using my questions!:D that really made my day!- here is a couple more:D Luigi: If you had to only choose between Pauline, Peach, and Rosalina to be your wife, who would it be? (Sorry Daisy!)  
Bowser: Why do you only want to kidnap Peach? Rosalina and Daisy are both beautiful as well, you know!  
All three Princesses: Do you guys consider yourself friends or best friends with one another?  
All: thanks again for answering my questions!:D *gives sweets and bananas to allxD*

"Uh-Rosalina..." He turned red...FAST!

"Ummm-thanks?" Rosaline looked confused but shooked it off.

"Not that much and Peacy Poo! Is the one for ME!" He said.

"Aww thanks!" Daisy rolled her eye's.

"Best friend's!" The girl's said in unison and laughed.

"Banana's!" DK and friends said.

"Thank's girl!" Nikki smiled.

spatterson 8/17/13 . chapter 7 Bowser, did you know that supermassive black holes can expel a star from a galaxy? Recently, Astronomers witnessed stars hurling away from our galaxy at fast speeds. Normal stars don't do this.  
So, they asked, "What could expel a star like this?" The answer was a surprise. You can only expel a star with interactions with a supermassive black hole. Each of those stars were originally one of a pair of stars orbiting a supermassive black hole. When they got too close, gravity pulled them apart. The black hole expelled one star out of the galaxy at 2 million miles an hour, eventually the other one was sucked in and destroyed.  
Do you guys find that amazing? I do!

"Yes and that's awesome!" He wrote in his notepad somemore.

0000784 8/18/13 . chapter 8 please ask dasiy if she loves ludwig!

"I do NOT like Ludwig-EWWWW!" Daisy said.

"Well gee- that's not MEAN AT ALL!" Luddy said.

"Well before another fight breaks out I'm gone." Nikki said jumping out the window.

Everyone left.

"Stay tuned and review!" Lemmy said before getting pulled on the collar by Ludwig.

A/n- You hearded him! 


	10. Chapter 10-Secret's come out!

Disclamier- I don't own any of the Mario character's.

Sarah- spatterson

Violent- Kookylover98

Cece- Gothgirl01

Dan- Supergamer5

A/n- Enjoy!

"Welcome back to these idoits and Bowser Junior!" Nikki said.

"Why are you saying that!" Diddy Kong said.

"Nevermind about that monkey, today we have Sarah, Cece, and Violent." Kamek said focusing on the laptop.

"Hey guy's!" Sarah smiled.

"Sup." Cece said.

"Im bored so...yeah. Now i'm here so...let's make the best of it!" Violent said.

*Everyone Groans*

"And today we have another guest; Dan Weist!" Kammy said.

A guy walk's in and sit's infront of the desk, where the chair's are.

"My name is Dan Weist, I have a darkish personality yet i'm caring in a way. I only hate Wendy because she is annoying and Daisy same as wendy.

If people are annyoing i blast them with dark lasers.  
I have metal armor all over my body. all that shows is my skeleton skull. my eyes are just red dots like dry bowser's eyes.

my right eye has an eyepatch. i have sharp metal teeth and sharp metal claws.

since i'm a skeleton i can't have my blood sucked. in the center of my chest is a green symbol." He said out of breath.

"Darn!" Bowser said out loud, making everyone look at him. Dan look's at him with his one red eye.

"What was that Fatty?" Dan said chuckling.

Bowser gulped loudly.

"N-n-not-noth-nothi-nothing..." Bowser replied.

He jumped over the leather couch and hid from Dan.

"How can you hate me! HOW?" Wendy screamed and cried. She ran to Bowser and started screaming.

"Maybe that's why?!" Violent said.

Violent and Cece fist bumped.

"Im not annoying. Your annoying DAN!" Daisy screamed and jumped out of her seat.

Cece showed her fang's and her wand.

Violent gave her a death glare.

Sarah's eye's turned a crimson red.

"I'll shut up now." Daisy muttered as Violent was gonna punch her.

"Where's Wendy?" Luigi looked around.

Everyone's eye's went to Bowser who was now in his seat.

"What? Beat's me." Bowser said shrugging.

"But your her fath- never mind." Nikki said frowning-even though she can't stand Wendy either.

"Let's get started! I have a wedding to attend!" Kamek screamed over all the noices.

"Who's?" Kammy asked confused.

"Laura's remember? We went with her to vacation to Higgin's lake in Michigan-" He was cut off.

"Let's get started then." Violent said while Sarah slapped the back of his head and sat down in her sparkly dress.

"Ok." Nikki smiled to the group then Kammy read the card.

Twin Cats 8/19/13 . chapter 9 Now, I have a few more questions...  
Bowser: Be honest, do you like Starlow?  
Waluigi: How come you've never had your own game?  
Donkey: Is it true that your grandfather kidnapped Pauline, once?  
Mario: What do you think of Sonic, nowadays? Are you two good friends or are you still rivals?  
Dixie: What's it like to be in the New Donkey Kong Country game?

"To be honest-" Bowser was cut off.

"Cut the crap dad. Your not that perfesional. Only to Sarah, your new cru-" Junior's mouth was covered by his dad.

"Shut up Junior!" Bowser shouted.

Sarah's eye's wided.

"Anyway's...NOPE! Helping the PLUMERS! Is a crime. Chippy should be in the dungeon's." Bowser crossed his arm's.

"That's cold!" Luigi pretended to shiver.

*LOLFACE*

"Wow. Really Fatty?" Nikki said sarcasticly.

"Kamek! Water!" Bowser snapped his finger's.

"Yes your meanness." Kamek felt like a slave. Of course, he was one.

Lemmy waved his finger like a diva.

He gulped his water.

"Ok." Kamek rushed everyone.

spatterson 8/19/13 . chapter 9 Pauline, Mario was NEVER yours to begin with. So, stop trying to take him away from Peach! Pauline, you are a standard girl while Peach is a princess!  
Bowser, did you know that there is a way for a dormant supermassive black hole to awaken again? Several stars were orbiting the black hole at a safe distance. Then one of them got too close. The dormant black hole suddenly awoke. Intense gravitational forces stretched the star to its' breaking point until, finally, it was torn apart.  
Debris swirled around the black hole, heating it to millions of degrees. Then, two intense jets of Gama rays blasted into space at the speed of light.  
Black holes can suck in planets and rip apart stars. Now that is interesting, huh Bowser?

"Screw you Sarah, when I caan get my han-" She was cut off by Diddy Konk throwing her out the window.

"Thank you Diddy. And screw you PAULINE!" Sarah then smiled.

"Thank you Sarah." Peach said.

"Yeah, whatever Princess." Sarah managed the half smile.

She was to into the fight in the crowed.

-In crowed-

"Pauline is better!"

"No Peach!"

"Peach"

"Pauline!"

-Back on the stage-

*Nikki death glare's both then shout' OUT!*

*Both leave*

"Ok." She turned to smile at the guest.

"That is, Sarah." Bowser got out his huge notebook and wrote that down.

"Awesome ok. Next." Kamek pointed to is watch.

"Just leave you two! I'll do the 'show'. Nikki said but the last part she sounded like an actress.

"Ok. Bye!" Kammy and Kamek flied out on their broom stick-thing's.

"Ok. From Dan! (Sorry I put you down here!)

Anyways to the questions! Bowser: Do you like your Dry Bowser form cause I do.

Koopalings (includes jr.): what is your opinion on your dad? Thats it. Bye!

"Sorta. It's complicated." Bowser managed to say.

"He's awesome!" Junior smiled and jumped up.

"That's only cause he said your the heir!" Ludwig got jealous.

"Hummmmmm." Junior said.

The other's just groaned making Bowser look at them funny.

"Ok. I have a question. This is the last question." Nikki said.

"Bowser...What happened to Clawdia, you wife? Tell the truth!" Nikki eyed Bowser.

"Well...Ok. It was a few hour's since Junior was born. We were taking a walk and didn't relize that we were almost on to the mushroom

kingdom area. Someone stoll Peach...I didn't get the full story but anyway's Clawdia...*Chocked out her name* handed me Junior.

She went to pick up flower's. Mario came and started to fight us. Thinking we stoll Peachy. He hit me a few time's then saw the baby.

He kicked Clawdia and threw her in the lava." He busted out crying.

"Mama!" Junor said.

All eight kid's were crying.

Mario felt so bad that day and now.

Nikki and Cece and Sarah and Violent gave them tissue's.

"I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Bowser said and ran after Mario with a knive.

Everyone emptyed the room.

"BYE!" Nikki ran out.

A/n- Sorry it took so long! Next chappie will be a diffrent. It will have your question's but not all of them together.

You will see. Anyway's if you want your OC in here review or PM me. Till then-BYE!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamier- I don't own any of the Mario character's, Nintendo does. If I did, the Koopaling's would have there own video game.(LOL)

Cece- gothgirl01

Sarah- spatterson

Violent- kookylover98

Dan- supergamer5

A/n- Enjoy and review and check out a future story called 'Their Love'. It's a Mario fic-thing.

"Hello and welcome to another episode with Bowser Junior and these idiot's who show up to et humiliated!" Poof screamed, nearly

knocking everyone off their own seat's.

"When did you get back here?" Larry asked.

"A few second's ago?!" Poof replied, now annoyed.

"Why?!" Lemmy busted out of his mouth.

*Poof pick's up battle axe*

"Cause I can be!" Poof chased Lemmy till he slipped himself inside his spike shell.

"Mama-mia." Mario mummbled to himself.

"What was that you no godd piece of crap plummer?" Poof ran up to Mario's seat and no one dared to stop her.

"N-N-Nothing!" He screamed, almost in tear's- making Poof laugh hard.

"You guy's are SO gulibe." She laughed till Nicole walked in.

"You look like-" Poof began, but was quickly cut off.

"SHUTUP! I ran here." Nicole said, then looked at everyone.

"Sorry..." Poof mummbled, not liking to say sorry.

"One minute." Nicole said, and snapped her finger's. She was all cleaned up now.

"How?" Junior said and tried snapping his finger's.

"MAGIC IDIOT!" Nicole said making even Bowser jump.

"Ok." Junior got misty.

"O- Junior I'm sorry." Nicole went over to Junior and gave him a hug and candy and was forgivin quickly.

"Anyway's." Nicole sat back down next to Kamek and Kammy,"Today we have are guest. Sarah, Violent, and Cece, plus Dan!"

"Hey loser's!" Violent said smiling and sat back down, eating ice-cream.

"Ello." Dan said, then ate his ice-cream.

"Hello!" Sarah smiled, picking up her blizzared.

"Hey!" Cece said, waving her finger's around creating a swirl of magic.

"Ok! Question time. Kamek!" Nicole said, making Cece's magic dissapear.

"Ok, first-" Kamek started as Kammy read the question.

Spatterson 8/29/13 . chapter 10

peach: since you like singing, what type of voice are you, Soprano or Alto? I am an Alto in my Concert Choir class.

Daisy: how old were you when you met Luigi?

Bowser Jr.: why do you, in many Mario games I played, call Bowser "Papa", even though he is your father? Can you call him "Father", "Dad", or "Daddy"?

Wendy: Ignore the people who say they hate you. Reacting will just give them the pleasure to keep doing it.

Bowser: You were awesome in New Super Mario bros 2 (on the 3ds), but why wasn't Junior in the game?

I never saw him. I only saw: Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton, and Larry.

"Good question! I sing alto. I alway's did in highschool!" Peach went on.

"I was about, maybe 15? Yes." Daisy said proudly.

"No! Papa! She's forcing me to call you a diffrent name!" Junior cried.

*Nicole walk's over to Junior and say's something*

"FINE! But only today!" Junior looked puzzeld.

"D-D-Daddy! Can I have a juice box?" He managed to say, through the tear's.

"Here." Bowser smiled, then frowned.

"Thank's Sarah. I should do that." Wendy walk's up to Sarah and give's her a hug.

"Anything for you Wendy." Sarah said.

"Because-" Bowser paused, "The other's complained that Junior goes everywhere with me and I took them. I am a great father. And thank you!"

Bowser said.

"Um-" Junior reacted to the 'I am a great father' thing.

"Shutup." Bowser said leaning more back in his seat.

Twin Cats 8/27/13 . chapter 10 Daisy: Are you familiar with the Mysterious Mr. L?

Luigi: Is it true that you keep a Poulterpup as a pet, now?

Mario: Do you like waffles?

Diddy: What's you opinion on Pauline?

Peach: Do you ever wish you could have you own game, again?

Everyone: You lost the game, by the way! *Trollface*

"Yeah! He's awesome! Look!" Luigi said, loving the attention, then showing the Poulterpup.

"Nope, pancake's. Even more, I love pasta." Mario said moving his head back and forth.

"Ewwww!" Diddy snickered.

"Yes! Some game that you can sing along with me!" Peach said.

"Wha-" Everyone said.

"Last one! Im getting sleepy!" Iggy shouted at Kammy.

"Indead." Kammy rolled her eye's.

Spatterson 8/25/13 . chapter 10

bowser, do you watch any movies? i watch sleeping beauty, feet of flames (it's a dancing movie), night at the museum 1 and 2.

out of these, i like sleeping beauty the best.

it's about a princess named Aurora,

who gets cursed by the sorceress Maleficent to prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die.

the curse gets weakened, aurora hides in the forest with Maleficent's opposites: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. unfortunately, Maleficent's curse comes true, prince phillip (the only person who can break the spell) gets captured by Maleficent,

the fairies (Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather) free him, phillip fights Maleficent, breaks the spell, and the movie ends with Aurora and Phillip dancing togeather.

Based on this summary of sleeping beauty, do you find the movie interesting bowser? you should watch it! the most exciting part in it is when Maleficent turns herself into a fire-breathing dragon!

"Your badness!" Kammy shook Bowser.

"I would!" He screamed, "And I watch Law and Order; Special Victim's unit!"

"Wow!" Sarah laughed.

"Im leaving." Cece and Violent left as everyone else did.

"BYE!" Lemmy screamed and left.

A/n- What Lemmy said! If you want your oc in here review it! Please review! 


	12. Chapter 12-Part one!

Disclamier- I don't own any of the Mario character's.

Plus I don't own any of the oc's except Poof and Nicole.

Sarah- Spatterson

Cece- Gothgirl01

Violent- Kookylover98

Dan- Supergamer5

Plus are new guest-

Daisy-Rose- Daisy5643

Nevaeh- LSSJGurl

A/n- Thank's for the review's and joining!

"Welcome to the Mario truth or lie game show, i'm your host Nicole!" Nicole said smiling.

*Crowed goes nut's*

"I'm your co-host Poof! I guess...at first I was the host but..." Poff trailed off.

"I'm your camera girl Lucy!" Lucy said.

She felt like she was in the shadow's for to long.

"I'm your guest Violent." Violent was very proud to say...Sorta?!

"I'm a guest today! I'm Cece." Cece swiled her magic while her red eye'd and fang's were showing. A sigh she was happy/mad?!

"Im Sarah...A guest!" Sarah smiled boldly.

"Im Dan. I'm a guest." Dan smiled then growled.

"Hiya! I'm your new guest here! My name is Daisy. Daisy-Rose if you may." Daisy-Rose said.

"I'm Nevaeh. I'll be your new guest!" Nevaeh said, with a glowing smile.

(A/n-I know I said that the guest can only stay for three chapter's...well acually nope. They will stay forever! LOL)

"Alright. Today we will begin are game. It will so happen to be were all the question's are mixed up.

You have a anti-lie belt on your track suit, that everyone will be receving. All contestant's must not lie. If you do then the belt

will go off. You are gonna sit up on the cement tab's. If you lie ten time's, then you're tab will hit the ground and you

will lose the game. The object is to be the most truthful. All guest and character's can have question's. So review anyone,

you can even review Lucy and Poof! I will not be given question's because I am the host and will only host. The last one to

be still on your tab win's not only three-million coin's but to spend a day with me! And to have a vacation to Isle Delfino!

For free...Kamek and Kammy will also be a contestant. So let's start the game's! MWHAHAHAHA. Sorry!" Nicole said smiling.

"Contestant's for the game will be...

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Daisy

Yoshi

Birdo

Toadette

Toad

Wario

Waluigi

Pauline

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Dixie Kong

Candy Kong

Rosalina

Mona

Koopa

Bowser

Ludwig

Lemmy

Roy

Iggy

Wendy

Mortan

Larry

Bowser Junior

Kamek

Kammy

Violent

Cece

Sarah

Dan

Daisy-Rose

Navaeh." Nicole said smiling.

She gave number's to the contestant's for their seat's and a track suit with an anti-belt for the boy's and a necklace for the girl's,

due to Wendy throwing a fit.

"Everyone ready?" Nicole said after ten minute's of waiting.

"Yes dear." Kammy said politly.

"Thank-you and I forgot. If you fall space's you can regain them. You have to be truthful though." Nicole said and Waluigi bit his lip.

"Ok. Let's start!" Nicole was bubbly and sat in a chair as the tab's raised up.

"Ok. We will do this game till there is no one left." Nicole made everyone nervous.

Telling the truth.

"Yup. I lost." Bowser said getting raised.

"Ok." Nicole said, "Let's get this shiz on the road."

"First is for Bowser, from Sarah." Nicole read the card.

Bowser, my cousin Kayla and I play new super mario bros 2 at the same time (co op play).

She was luigi and i was mario. when we had to fight you, second part, we were both on the same platform and she pushed me off and i fell into the lava!

I laughed instead of yelling at her. do you think that was funny?

Everyone looked at Bowser.

"Yeah! How did I look?" Bowser laughed and asked.

"Great!" Sarah laughed.

"WOW. I thought the first lie was gonna be fatty." Poof said and laughed.

"I know right! Wait..." Bowser frowned.

"Papa didn't lie! It's a record!" Junior said.

Lucky for him, the tab's were pretty far away from each other, or her would be strangled by King Koopa.

"Ok, next is from..." Nicole looked at the note card, "Twin Cats!"

Luigi: My sister likes to say a lot of wierd things about you...  
Dixie: What ever happened to your kneepads?  
Waluigi: y u so skinny?

"Uh-Wow." Luigi said.

His belt went off.

"LOL. You just lied!" Nicole laughed hard.

"How?" Mario asked not pleasent.

"He wanted to say something I can't repeat!" Nicole still laughed.

"Yeah." Luigi mummbled.

"I guess they just fell off." Dixie said sadly.

"I eat healthy." Waluigi said.

"Ok, next is from the one and only Daisy5643."

Luigi: Are you proud or embaressed that you defeate the shroobs as a baby by cring?

Peach: Are you glad there is the game super princess peach where YOU saved Mario and luigi?

"I dunno?" Luig lokked at her and shrouged.

"No beep...darn." Nicole said.

"Heck's yeah! I wanted that SO bad!" Peach squeal's.

"SHUTUP!" Poof scream's.

"Violence is not the answer." Lucy said.

"Ok next!" Nicole couldn't stand to watch such a boring thing.

"From...LSSJGurl. And your welcome. I love that name and thank you for reading! I love you question's. As for all of you!

Mario: Is there something that you don't like about Peach?

Pauline: Will you and Peach ever get along? If not, would you try to?

Rosalina: If you could be any princess other than the Princess of the Cosmos, what would you be?

To other Guests: Thank you again and I hope you all have a wonderful day!*bows*

"Yeah. I don't like her...Acually no." Mario said.

His belt went off.

Peach cringed.

"AaaHhhaaa. You don't like her getting kidnapped every Thursday or whatever and you don't like her necklace!" Nicole loved seeing fight's

occur.

"WHAT!" Peach sat their in silence as Mario screamed.

"I like her necklace!" Mario said and then Luigi started cracking up.

"Wow." Luigi sighed.

"I try but that stupid Princess chick alway's bring's me down." Pauline stated.

Her Necklace went off.

"I hate all of you." Pauline drop's one spot.

"Any? I would love to be Cinderella or something." Rosalina started to daydream.

"No thank you!" Sarah and the other's stated.

"Wow. Only Pauline, Mario, and Luigi fell a spot today. I wonder if they will gain it back." Nicole said.

"Well till then bye!" Nicole waved.

A/n- Please review more question's. Review to any of the contestant's. Thank's guy's! 


	13. Chapter 13-Part two!

Disclamier- I don't own any Mario character's! Nintendo does!

Plus I don't own-

Violent- Kookylover98

Sarah- Spatterson

Cece- Gothgirl01

Dan- Supergamer5

Daisy-Rose- DriftedDaisy

Neveah- LSSJGurl

A/n- Sorry! I haven't updated any of my story's...I began school. I will update on the weekend's or when i'm not busy.

Oc's are still welcomed. Remember, anyone can have question's, even your own oc's. And sorry Spatterson!

Recap;

Pauline, Mario, and Luigi are one tab down.

-Chapter thirteen-

"Hello! And welcome back to these people tring to win money and a vacation for two!" Nicole smiled and looked at the contestant's

above her.

"As you know-" Nicole began,"-Mario, Pauline, and Luigi went down a spot, but you already knew that."

"Shut-up." Mario mummbled.

"Grrrrr." Poof growled.

"DADDY! I want to go to the mall!" Wendy screamed.

"LATER!" Bowser screamed back.

"King Dad! I want a pet fish!" Lemmy howled.

"LATER!" Bowser screamed.

"Papa! I want a piggy-back ride!" Junior entertained himself.

"Well, sure after this son." Bowser smiled. Ludwig facepalmed.

"WHAT!" Lemmy and Wendy screamed, Wendy breaking Nicole's sunglasses and Lucy's glasses.

"Ok, let's start before thing's get really heated." Nicole started.

"First is from-Twin Cats!"

Candy: Aren't you glad you don't have to deal with Pauline?  
Diddy: Who's stronger? You or Dixie?  
Mario: How do you feel about Luigi's Poulterpup?

"She's a suck-it up type of brat and only think's of herself, plus she had worse breath than Diddy and wear's three size's to small."

Candy smirked.

Pauline was waiting for her necklace to go off. "Why isn't going off!"

"Cause that's all true." Nicole smiled.

"I hate you all." Pauline mummbled.

Her necklace went off.

"LOL" Nicole said.

"Totally me!" Diddy flexed.

His belt went off.

"OH! Burn it!" Nicole couldn't control her laughter.

"It's annoying." Mario said, not wanting to go down one more.

"Next is from-" Nicole was cut off.

"I DIDN'T LIE!" Mario's said. Deathglare's from Nicole and the other's.

"Spatterson aka Sarah!" Nicole said and Sarah smiled.

Peach: if you had to choose between Cinderella (from the disney movie Cinderella) and Aurora (Sleeping beauty),

who would you like better? I like Aurora (Sleeping beauty)

"I could choose Aurora because I am not taking order's from a step-mom, I already do from Toadsworth!" Peach smirked.

"Hey!" Toadsworth could be heared from a distance.

"More from Spatterson. Hey next chapter you get a prize!"

Peach: since you've been singing since high school, what songs did you learn? for my winter concert, I had to sing: I Saw Three Ships, Jamaican Noel (he's a tiny little baby), Carol of the Bells, Mele Kalikimaka, and Lo, how a rose e'er blooming. Then for my spring concert, I had to sing: Steal Away, All things bright and beautiful, May it be,

Africa, Time to say goodbye (con te partiro), and Unwritten.

Larry: how does it feel to be Bowser's second to youngest child?

Ludwig: how old are you?

Wendy: what is your favorite song? mine is rainy day by Janel Parrish. Janel is a really good singer.

You should listen to her song. She is an Alto like I am, and she's been playing the piano ever since she was only 6 years old. Amazing, huh Wendy?

Bowser: are you ticklish? I am. On my sides, stomach, upper legs, upper arms, and my feet. You can tickle me when you are bored, okay?

"I sung Unwritten, Beyonce and Rihanna song's, stuff like that." Peach looked down.

"Ok. Next!" Poof yelled.

"I feel like if Junior wasn't born, I would be the spoiled one, so I feel mad! Cause I'm not spoiled!" Larry began to cry.

"I spoil all you kid's!" Bowser screamed.

His belt went off.

"Really, I didn't have a question!" Bowser began to punch the tab.

"I'm nineteen." Ludwig smiled.

"Totally! I want singing lesson's but King Daddy said no! And my favorite song is I won't give up by Jason Mraz! You should listen to it.

"Ok!" Sarah said.

"No!" Bowser yelled.

"It's true guy's." Nicole said.

"Aww!" Everyone boomed.

"Ok." Bowser replied to Sarah.

"And Sarah, it's ok. I fixed the g for you." Nicole said.

"Next is from-LSSGurl"

Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!:D Here are more questions!:3 Daisy: How do you like Mario Kart? Did you know that you are the second fastest? How does that make you feel?  
Luigi: What if Daisy went out with someone else? Would you fight them or accept her decision?  
Bowser: What if you never found out about Peach? Who would you kidnap out of the two remaining princesses?  
Rosalina: If you could have one thing in the world, what would it be?  
Bowser Jr.: What did you think of Rosalina when you first met her in Super Mario Galaxy?

Thank you again!  
-LSSJGurl

"Great!" Daisy said, biting her lip.

"Accept her decision." Luigi chocked out.

"No, wait maybe Rosie. Daisy the flower thing is to bratty." Bowser said.

"For world peace." Rosie said.

Everyone looked at her.

"No guy's! Im in space I could care less! I want a friggin' maid for the luma's!" Rosie smiled.

"That...was...HOT!" Junior smiled.

"Wha-" Lucy began.

"Like I said, HOT!"

"From Daisy5643 aka Daisy-Rose!"

Thx so much! I have more questions: Boswer; do you like that Mario and Luigi helped you inside of you and Mario an Luigi question; are you glad you help Bowser inside of him?

I am playing Bowsers inside story lately.

"Sure." Bowser smirked.

"No." Twin's said.

"More from Daisy-Rose. Last question's.

More questions;Luigi; sorry if i embarresed you last time, you are my favorite as well as Daisy such a concedence anyway my question is; if you where stuck on a desered island what three things would you have for entertainment?

Bowser what is your deepest darkest secret remember you might lose if you lie bwahaha opp's I said that anyway, Rosalina; what is your favorite resort on earth please explain someone if you dont know?

Everybody; your favorite non Mario video game? That means everyone but me ANSWER POOF NICOLE AND GANG thanks!

"Fine." Luigi murrmured.

"A book, a t.v and a xbox." He said again.

"I, I, Ok. I really don't like Peach, I still miss my wife Clawdia!" Bowser cry's and cry's.

"Call Of Duty!" Everyone yell's!

"Yeah! So Diddy went down one, Bowser went down one, Mario, Luigi, had one down and Pauline ent down two! LOL See you next time!

Review!" Nicole finished.


	14. Chapter 14-Part 1 of many!

A/n- Enjoy and read my new story Their Life, a story about Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Bowser's life in Brooklyn.

Disclaimer- Justsomegurl doesn't own anything but Nicole, Poof, and Lucy.

Extra A/n- Please! Can you give some OC'S some question's? And Spatterson, here's your cookie *Hand's*

And sorry...Daisy5643 and DriftedDaisy! I was getting my stories mixed...juggling three at a time!

-Recap-

Mario, Luigi, Diddy, Bowser, went down one. Pauline went down two!

-Chapter fourteen-

"Welcome guy's! We are here in Nicole Stadium!" Nicole perched.

"Today," She continued," Sarah, is going to help me!"

"Hi!" Sarah smiled.

Violent went nut's.

"Why can't we be down their!" Violent said.

"Cause! You need to stay up their wih your so-called-boyfriend (Yeah Kookylover98, I read like all your story's! There awesome!)!"

Nicole smiled.

"Poof? Where's Poof guy's?" Mario got chill's down his spine.

"She's feeling icky today." Lucy chirped.

"Okay." Peach gleamed.

"Well, shou-" Nicole was cut off.

"I think we sh-" Lemmy was cut off.

"You know I hate being cut off!" Nicole screamed.

"Cece!"

Cece looked at Lemmy and smiled.

She started to twirl her magic.

"NO!" Lemmy scream's.

"We are starting now." Sarah smiled.

"First is from Spatterson a.k.a Sarah! You!" Nicole smiled at sarah, or atleast smirked.

Ugh. I hate high school already, AND I AM ALREADY IN MY JUNIOR YEAR! Anyway,  
Peach: I have a feeling that you hate villains, but if you had to choose between Cinderella's stepmother (Cinderella obviously) and Maleficent (Sleeping beauty), who would you hate the most? I really hate Maleficent, the sorceress who cursed Aurora in the movie to prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel!

I also hate Cinderella's stepmother because she turned her own stepdaughter into a servant in her own home after her father's death.

"I didn't know you were a Junior!" Junior smiled.

"Yeah, I am." Sarah said.

"I'm a Junior." Junior said.

"Not like that, sweetheart." Sarah grinned.

"Oh..." Junior frowned.

"Well, I hate Maleficent, because I was forced to clean at Bowser's..." Peach said and Mario faced Bowser.

"Im'a kill you." Mario said.

Bowser smirked. "Over my dead body...wait? What!"

"Next is from Twin Cats." Sarah broke up the akwardness.

Pauline: Would you be able to last in a death battle between Peach and Candy?  
Toadette: So I hear you like instruments, what instrument is your favorite?  
Diddy: Do you find it annoying that Mario hardly invites you to his parties?  
Luigi: I know you can multiply in the Dream World, but imagine if you can multiply in the real world.

"Probley not, Candy would crush me." Pauline smirked at Candy.

"Grrrrr!" Candy said and Peach smiled.

"Saxaphone!" Toadette smiled.

Her bracelet went off.

"I do!" Toadette cried.

"No, you like trumpet." Nicole smirked.

"Wow." Toad frowned.

"YES! IT'S LIKE NO ONE UNDERSTAND'S ME! I WANT TO GO TO PARTY'S PEOPLE!" Siddy screamed.

"Chill bro." Sarah sighed.

"That would be cool." Luigi had his head down.

"A message to Daisy-Rose (Daisy5643),

sure please leave a desription, all OC'S please! Next chapter is gonna be alittle different! Thank's!"

Nicole boomed.

"And, yes, we all love the Koopaling's."

"Next is from SuperGuest."

Um...just...wow. Anyways... Waluigi: First off, you're like my number one FAVORITE Mario character! And Second, Do you have a crush on Rosalina? (DON'T LIE!)

Rosalina: Doesn't it get lonely in space sometimes? Luigi: Ah, my second favorite! I heard you have a teddy bear named Jake that you still sleep with. Is that true? (PLEASE DO NOT LIE!)

Pauline: Any beauty tips? Daisy: YAY TOMBOYS! Umm..Anyways, What's Sarasaland like? I heard it's very beautiful!

"Sorta, but I like me some Daisy!" Waluigi smirked like crazy.

"Yeah, but my Luma's are keeping me company." Rosalina smiled.

"No!" Luigi yelped.

His belt went off.

"Really!"

"Yeah." Sarah laughed.

"Were make-up and curl your hair if your a girl, if your a guy, then your basically screwed, cause I stop there." Pauline smiled.

"It's hot there. And sorta pretty." Daisy yawned.

LSSJGurl Thank you again for using my questions!:D I really appreciate it! And take your time! Here are more questions!:3 Bowser: What is your take on Bowser's Inside Story? And do you have a favorite band? Like Disturbed or something?  
Daisy: How would you feel if Rosalina was your sister?  
Mario: How does it feel to be so famous? What is your take on Sonic?  
Rosalina: I realized that I am always the one who gives you questions so have some cookies for your time!:D*gives cookies:3* oh! And can I hug you?!:D Peach: What is your favorite vehicle on Mario Kart? And how would you feel if you were to put Rosalina's dress on for the day?  
Luigi: Were you glad that Daisy came into your life? Would you have felt lonely if you didn't have a royal girlfriend like Mario?  
To everyone including Guests and Authors: Thank you so much! It has been a pleasure to be reading and reviewing for you!*gives garbage bags of sweets and wishes to everyone* use your wishes wisely!:D thank you once more and have a wonderful day!

"Suck's and the fray is my favorite." Bowser layed on the hard slab of cement.

"I dont know, she's alittle annoying about her Luma-thing's." Daisy told her.

"It doesn't feel very diffrent and I hate you Sonic." Mario winked.

"Thank's and sure." Rosalina hug's her and eat's her cookie.

"Zoom Zoom! Cutie Pie!" Peach scritched.

"Im glad and yes, lonely." Lugi grinned.

"Thank's! We'll use these next chapter." Nicole smirked like crazy.

"Me again." Sarah smiled.

Bowser, do you know how to dance? I do! I know how to Irish Dance. In fact, I've been Irish dancing ever since I was a little girl. Here, I'll show you.  
*plays Fiery Nights from Michael Flatley's lord of the dance and dances along to it and stops when the song ended, panting*

Wendy: Here's the lyrics for rainy day by Janel Parrish:  
(Piano intro)  
I wake up in the morning Remember that you re gone I wondered where the sun went The rain is falling now (Chorus) And I m awake on this rainy day and I m watching as my tears fall down the windowpane, yeah yeah. Didn t I baby, treat you right? And I watch the rain it makes us pure again. Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah I tried to come and see you But you won t let me in I know we ve had our moments. So But can we start again?  
(Chorus) Cuz I m awake on this rainy day and I m watching as my tears fall down the windowpane, yeah yeah. Didn t I baby, treat you right? And I watch the rain it makes us pure again. Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Tell me how I m gonna live without you I feel like the world is falling apart I watch the rain Falling again Wash away Wash away Yeah yeah oh!  
Will it wash away? Away!  
(Chorus one last time) I m awake on this rainy day and I m watching as my tears fall down the windowpane, yeah yeah. Didn t I baby, treat you right? And I watch the rain it makes us pure again. Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah oh!  
Oh oh oh oh oh!  
(A few more piano notes, 10 more to be exact, come and then the song ends)  
Good song, huh Wendy?

Bowser: Here's the script in the scene where Maleficent's curse comes true (I hate this scene):  
(Inside the room, the fire goes out, and out of a shadow, Maleficent shortly appears, then there's only a ball of light visible. Aurora gets up under a spell, and starts towards the light.)  
Merryweather: I don't see why she has to marry any old prince.  
Fauna: Now, that's not for us to decide, dear.  
(Inside, the mysterious light moves beyond the fireplace, where the wall opens.)  
Fauna: Maybe we should tell King Stefan about the boy.  
Merryweather: Well, why don't we?  
(They hear a faint sound from inside the room.)  
Flora: Listen! Maleficent!  
Fairies: Rose, Rose!  
(They open the door.)  
Fauna: Oh, why did we leave her alone?  
Fairies: Rose, Rose!  
(The fairies see Aurora walking through the fireplace, but the wall reappears. Aurora slowly walks up a staircase, following the light. The fairies try pushing the wall open, then Flora uses her magic.)  
Fairies: Rose, Rose! Where are you? Rose!  
(There are multiple ways going off the fireplace. The fairies don't find the right way at once.)  
Fairies: Rose!  
(Briar Rose follows the light into a room in the tower, where the light turns into a spinning wheel. Aurora starts to reach towards it with her left hand.)  
Fairies: Rose! Don't touch anything!  
(Aurora holds back. Without seeing her, we hear Maleficent from the shadows)  
Maleficent: Touch the spindle. Touch it, I say!  
(In a flash of light, Aurora touches the spindle with the middle finger. Just this moment, the fairies appear in the door.)  
Fairies: (gasp)  
Maleficent: You poor, simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me! Me! The mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess!  
(Maleficent throws her cape aside, revealing Aurora laying face-down on the floor. The fairies gasp again as Maleficent disappears, laughing. The fairies run over to Aurora.)  
Merryweather: Rose!  
Fauna: Oh Rose!

Flora: Oh, I'll never forgive myself.  
Fauna: We're all to blame!  
(They start crying over Aurora's motionless body. the camera turns to the window, where the last rays of the setting sun shine in deep red.)

"Wow. I know the tango! Lol! Nah, dancing's not my thing." Boswer looked at Sarah.

"I looked it up and I love it! Have you heard ' No Faith In Brooklyn ' by Hoodie? It's awesome!" Wendy smiled.

"I love that movie!" Bowser smiled.

"Mario, Luigi, Diddy, and Bowser went down one and Pauline two and today Toadette went down one and Luigi went down one again so,

he's were Pauline is..." Sarah smiled.

"Lol. Okay! Remember, please ask question's to the oc's and we will see you next time!"


	15. Chapter 15-Part-wait I don't give a crap

Disclamier- I don't own anything except Lucy, Nicole, and Poof!

Cece- Gothgirl01

Violent- Kookylover98

Dan- Supergamer5

Sarah- Spatterson

Neveah- LSSGurl

Daisy-Rose- Daisy5643

Lexi- 000456

A/n- Ok, guy's! Sory it took so long! School got in the way...so anyway's. I gave up on the winning.

Everyone won EXCEPT Mario, Luigi, Pauline, Diddy, and Donkey. Why Donkey Kong, you say...?

Cause Me no like him. I was looking in the review's and saw I missed a OC from chapter four! So she's

in here now! Her name is Lexi. So anyway's...Enjoy!

-Chapter fifteen-

Everyone was backstage.

They just heard who won and that they are going to a special place, one more...let's say BETTER!

Violent was in the dressing room for the big surprise.

Her black, purple highlighted hair was straightened, and put in a darkish purple bow.

She had on a purple sleaveless dress on with black material drapped over it, curtsey of Nicole.

She had on black ankle boot's, that sat above her tan skin. Her purple wing's glittered in the light

and looked beautiful with her outfit. She had on a pearl bracelet, forced by Poof.

She messed with her hair and stroke the make-up, making her eye's stand out.

She wanted to be the prettiest for Ludwig, the love of her life.

Lexi had her hair curled with pink ribbon's flowing through it.

Her blond hair bounced with every step she took.

She had on a pink dress with black highheel's on.

The dress was lace and had flower's on the back.

She carefully put the blush on her face and looked in the mirror.

She was disapointed that no one knew her. That Poof brought her here because, infact, they WERE bestfriend, once apon a dream.

Sarah stroked her long-natural curly hair.

She had on a red dress with a tint color coming to it.

Her tint bow's lay apon her head. Her make-up was gently brushed on and she had a huge smile on her face.

Her shoe's were the prettiest thing she has ever seen, in fact.

She was inturupted by a huge knock.

She went to the door and infront of her was a turtle freak. His messy red hair was in a knot, with his crown apon his head.

He was in a tux, like the rest of the men, but his was a crimson red, not black.

"You look...Beautiful." Bowser gleamed.

Dan was pacing in his room. His black and green tux waved as the wind from outside blew.

He heard Wendy and Daisy to the side of the room and wanted to strangle them and through them in to King Bowser's lava pit's.

He hid his laser's in his poket's, in case anything get's ugly, and patted his armor under his suit. Oh, how he didn't

go anywhere without that armor. He examined his skeleton skull in the mirror, then focused on his red eye.

The other one had on a leather eye patch, that no one knew why he wore it. He took the brush and re-combed his hair and

sat down. His metal teeth clinked together and his sharp claw's hit the table. The center of his chest lit up and went down

again and again. All he wanted right now was a nap.

Neveah was wearing a dark blue wavey dress with silver highheel's. Her hair was flowing past her shoulder's being that it was

sloppy curled (That mean's that it was suppose to not be like tight curl's more like natural!).

She loved the sound of the music that was playing on her eye pod and driffted of into a hint of sleep.

Daiey-Rose was sitting with her sister Daisy and her sister's "friend" Wendy.

Her hair was straightened and she was relaxed.

She had on a purple dress that came to her knee's and had on gold heel's. Her purple glasses were replaced by contact's.

She was trying her best to stay awake and finally let go till Wendy woke her up, burning her with the curling iron.

Cece sat curling the last strand of her long brown hair.

She had on the most beautifulest black dress. It flowed past her knee's and on the ground.

It was sleavless and she had a gold necklace around it.

Her hand's swirled with magic to make her make-up go on and to whiten her vampire teeth.

She sat down, bored, and swirled her magic.

She heard scream's in the next room.

Just like she wanted.

Poof's short black hair was sloppy curled and thrown into a bun.

She had on a black dress with red velvet in it that went to her knee's.

She wanted it to start now.

Lucy was already done with everything, as alway's.

Her long blond hair was straightned.

She had a simple white ballgown, somewhat like Peach's pink, and spined across the room.

She hated dresses but was fond of this one.

She pushed up her black glasses and laughed.

Nicole's hair was curled with gold bead's through out it.

Her dress was gold and so was her shoe's.

She wanted this to start, almost as bad as Poof.

A/n- Sorry! I'm really lazy but hope you liked it! Question's will be next chapter, hopefully tomorrow! So review if you want!

Bye!


	16. Chapter 16-Yeah!

Disclamier- I don't own any of the Mario charachter's or any OC except Lucy, Nicole, and Poof.

A/n- Enjoy!

-Chapter sixteen-

All of them gathered around each other.

Poof, standing in the middle, decided to break the noise to talk.

"Exuse me...EXUSE ME!" A herd of silence. You could literly hear Bowser's pen drop from his hand.

"Ok," She continued. "Today, we are heading to Brooklyn!"

Mario gasped.

Luigi squeeled.

Peach frowned.

Cece smiled in enjoyment.

Violent held on to Ludwig.

Dan smiled as Sarah hugged him.

Neveah highfived Lexi.

Daisy-Rose held on to her sister.

Pauline screamed.

Diddy cried.

And Nicole highfived Donkey Kong's face. On purpose.

"Ouch!" Donkey Kong cried.

"Shut-up you big BABY!" Nicole laughed.

"Ok. Why are we heading to Brooklyn?" Violent was confused and overjoyed.

"You'll see. Cece...teloportion please!" Nicole asked and was gladly excepted.

Everyone grabbed hand's, in a circle, and teloported.

When the opened their eye's they seen happyness.

In the room was a lot of love seat's, couch's, chair's.

A pool and a hot-tub and fozzeball.

A basketball court and everything.

And to Lucy's luck...a fudge fountain.

"Holy..." Violent said.

"Crap!" Cece screamed.

Everyone sat down on a sofa and relaxed.

Violent sitting next to Ludwig.

Sarah sat next to Bowser and Dan.

Nicole sat next to Poof and Lucy.

Lexi sat next to Neveah.

Peach and Daisy sat next to Daisy-Rose.

When everyone sat down Nicole began to speak.

"Ok. We might be in the big apple but we still have a lot of question's ok?!"

"Yes!" Everyone was super-happy, Mario and Luigi, alittle more.

"Ok first is a comment from Sarah."

Bowser: uh... you do know that the script of that scene I gave you is from Sleeping Beauty. Just thought of telling you.

"Oh, uh...I knew that." Bowser paniced and slid into his shell making everyone, even Junior, his heir, laugh.

"Wow. You are a loser!" Poof laughed then cried, being hit in the stomach by Lucy.

"Next is from Twin Cats cause I don't want to embarres Bowser to much!" Nicole giggled.

Diddy: That sucks...maybe we can set up our own party and not invite Mario 8D Kammy: Hag says what?  
Kamek: Have you ever tried to disringuish yourself from other Magikoopas? You look pretty similar to most of them.  
Bowser Jr.: Is it true that you're becoming an artist?  
Yoshi: How many babies can you handle on your own?

"Totally! And no Mario, Luigi, or Peach, or Daisy! But Daisy-Rose can go cause she's hot!" Diddy smiled and winked at Daisy-Rose.

"Oh...Ok." Daisy-Rose giggled, not knowing what else to do, because he does have a girlfriend, I think.

"What?" Kammy said.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone laughed even Kamek.

"That's NOT FUNNY!" Kammy screamed.

"Yes! I even draw on daddy's wall's when he's not home...oop's!" Bowser Junior giggled.

"WHAT?! THAT WAS YOU?" Bowser said, making Junior scream.

Bowser chased Junior around till he grabbed him.

"Nope. You hurt him, I'll hurt you." Nicole said.

"Hahahaha! Like you would." Bowser said.

"Ok. AHHHHH!" Bowser dropped Junior as Nicole hit him.

"Violence is not the answer." Peach said.

Violent turned to her, "He kidnapp's you idiot!" Violent helped a Nicole.

-Thirty minute's later-

"Ok. Sorry 'bout that." Nicole smiled and sat down.

Bowser had a bandge on his arm.

"Ok. Yoshi answer the dang question!" Nicole yelled.

"Wait Yoshi's here?!" Peach asked.

"Yoshi!"

"Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi!" Yoshi yelled.

"English?" Violent asked.

"He said, Yoshi can only handle one baby." Cece said proudly.

"Oh." Sarah frowned.

"From Sarah!"

Bowser Jr.: When I said I am in my junior year in high school, that means I'm in eleventh grade. Here's the grade levels in school:  
Elementary School:  
Kindergarden, 1st grade, 2nd grade, 3rd grade, 4th grade, 5th grade and 6th grade.  
Middle School:  
7th grade and 8th grade.  
High School:  
9th grade (Freshman year), 10th grade (Sophmore year), 11th grade (Junior year), and 12th grade (Senior year)  
Bowser: If dancing isn't your thing, what about singing? If you sing, what type of voice are you, base or tenior? The basses sing low and the teniors sing high; well, not as high as the Sopranos do. Sopranos are one of the two female singing groups, the other is the Altos. Unlike the Teniors, the Sopranos sing really high and they're divided up in some songs to see if they are a Soprano 1 or a Soprano 2. The Altos, on the other hand, sing low like the basses but not quite as low as the basses do. And like the Sopranos, the Altos are also divided up to see if they are an Alto 1 or an Alto 2. I am an Alto in my Concert Choir class, since I cannot sing high notes.

"Oh. Ok. In are middle school, fifth and six grade are in it." Junior nodded.

"Singing suck's. Killing rock's." Bowser laughed.

"Ok. Nexti is from SuperGuest."

Anyways, question time! Waluigi: First things first cutie, I'm shocked you didn't have anything to say about Luigi and his teddy bear! Ok, Questions! Firstly, i've always wanted to know, how tall are you? You're obviously taller then me. "Sigh." Secondly, may i PLEASE have a hug? It's quite obvious that I am one of your many fangirls! Luigi: I'm sorry if i embarrassed you, and I apologize again...because i'm about to embarrass you some more. Is it true that last week you got Jake a little "ahem" girlfriend? You keep this up and you're gonna have a room full of teddy bears. Mario: Ah, my third favorite! Mario, I just wanna know...how do you do it? I mean, you're a hero, a plumber AND a doctor! Good God Mario! You amaze me. Pauline: Well, I already have curly hair and wear make-up. But thank you for the beauty tips anyway sweetie! Do you remember Stanley The Bugman? I heard he may have a thing for you. Daisy: Oh dear, did I bore you with my last question? I did didn't i? I'm so sorry! What kind of question should I ask you next time? Again, I'm very sorry. Rosalina: Well, that's nice! I would love to visit you sometime! Ya know..so your not too lonely. May I ask, how many Lumas do you have? I understand if you don't know or remember. And also, I would like a hug too! Please. Bowser: I don't really know what to ask you. Ummm...what was Clawdia like? I hope you don't mind me asking that. If you do, i'm sorry. You don't have to answer. Well, that's pretty much all the questions I have for today. I can't wait for the next chapter!

"I did, but I didn't want to make him upsetty! Hahahahaha. I'm six foot, seven foot. And sure *Give's hug*"

Waluigi said.

"No!" Lugi cried.

"Now, I know that's a lie! He has a room full of teddybear's! Hundred's" Mario laughed.

Luigi cried.

*LOLFACE*

Luigi ran away.

"Darn! Next! Kamek! Read, I'm tired." Nicole fanned herself.

"Wow." Kamek sneerned.

"I just have skill." Mario said.

Peach bust out laughing.

"What?" He asked.

"Skill?" She barely could say the word.

"No, I haven't and don't call me sweetie, ok?" Pauline snorted.

"It's fine, gurly!" Daisy replied.

"I would love a visit! And I have 45,986,864 Luma's! I also have name's for each of them...Billy, C-" Rosalina was cut off.

"We won't have time if you name all of them!" Cece cracked.

"Oh, sorry. And sure. *Hug's*" Rosalina added.

"It's fine...I hope. Uh, Clawdia was very pretty. Her red eye's glowed with warmness.

She was very fun to be around and a good parent, better than I could ever be. She had dimond blue hair and the prettiest smile.

Even Ludwig remember's, right!" Bowser asked his son.

"Yes. Really beautiful. Very nice." Ludwig said.

Bowser started to sniff.

It was coming back to him.

His wife was gone.

He cried lightly in his hand's.

"It's ok, big man." Sarah hugged him.

"Alright, I'm fine." Bowser smiled, weakly.

"Next is from Sarah."

Bowser: In the movie Sleeping beauty, here's the script from the scene where Maleficent curses Aurora:  
Announcer: The most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies. Mistress Flora, mistress Fauna, and mistress Merryweather.  
Fairies: (at the cradle) Oh, the little darling! (to the king and queen) Your majesties...

Flora: Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less. (at the cradle) Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty.  
Choir: One gift, beauty rare Full of sunshine in her hair Lips that shame the red red rose She'll walk with springtime Wherever she goes Fauna: Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song.  
Choir: One gift, the gift of song Melody her whole life long The nightingale's her troubadour Bringing her sweet serenade to her door Merryweather: Sweet princess, my gift shall be ...  
(A blow of the wind, the door of the castle swings open. Lightning flashes and thunder crashes. A green flame appears in the center of the room and, from it, Maleficent appears)  
Fauna: Why, it's Maleficent!  
Merryweather: What does she want here?  
Flora: Shhh!  
Maleficent: Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and...(chuckles) How quaint. Even the rabble.  
(Merryweather starts angrily starts to fly towards Maleficent but is held back by Flora)  
Maleficent: I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation.  
Merryweather: You weren't wanted!  
Maleficent: Not wa...? (chuckles again) Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way.  
Queen: And you're not offended, your excellency?  
Maleficent: (smiles evilly) Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child.  
(The fairies protect the cradle)  
Maleficent: (raises her staff into the air) Listen well, all of you! (clangs her staff back down to the floor) The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!  
Queen: Oh no! (takes the child in her arms and looks at Maleficent with fear in her eyes)  
Maleficent: (laughs)  
Stefan: (points at Maleficent) Seize that creature!  
Maleficent: Stand back, you fools! (disappears in a flash of lightning, laughing evilly)  
Flora: Don't despair, your majesties. Merryweather still has her gift to give.  
Stefan: Then she can undo this fearful curse?  
Merryweather: Oh no, sire.  
Flora: Maleficent's powers are far too great.  
Fauna: But she can help!  
(Flora and Fauna gently push Merryweather forward)  
Merryweather: But ...  
Fauna: Just do your best, dear.  
Flora: Yes. Go on.  
Merryweather: Sweet princess, if through this wicked witches trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break.  
Choir: For true love conquers all.

"Hey! The only king is ME!" Bowser yelled.

"Omg."

"Next! From LSSGurl."

Sarah: How do you like this story so far?:) what is your favorite color?  
Rose-Daisy: What do you like to do during your free time? Any talents?  
Poof: What was your take on starting this story?  
Aaaand one for a character I guess:P All Three Princesses: Can I be your friend?:D (I'll try my best to answer it!)  
"I love it! Uh, green, blue, purple. Thing's like that." Sarah smiled.

"No." Daisy-Rose answered.

"It's awesome gurl!" Poof smiled.

"Totally!" All said.

"LOL. Next from Sarah."

Peach: Do you watch movies? Here's one I think you'd like: Night at the museum Battle of the Smithsonian. Here's the script of one scene:  
Scene 8: Back to life!  
[The sun starts to set]  
Larry: (turns the lights on and grabs a nearby spear. Slides it into the crate and grabs the tablet. Slowly slides the spear out and holds the tablet in his hand. It starts to glow) No. No. No. No! No, no, no, no, no!  
Kahmunrah: (shouts a command in Egyptian to his guards, who lock up the crate and point their spears at Larry. Then, he speaks to Larry in Egyptian)  
Larry: (stares at Kahmunrah)  
Kahmunrah: (speaks to Larry in French)  
Larry: (shakes his head, still staring)  
Kahmunrah: No, English. English, perhaps.  
Larry: I m sorry, who are you?  
Kahmunrah: I am Kahmunrah, the great king of the great kings, and from the darkest depts of ancient history, I have come back to life!  
Larry: Uh-huh. (nods)  
Kahmunrah: Perhaps you did not hear what I just said. I am a centuries old Egyptian Pharaoh. I was dead, but now I have come back to life!  
Larry: Yeah no. I heard that. I got that. Welcome back.  
Kahmunrah: (stammering) Who - Who are you?  
Larry: Larry. Larry Daley. (Larry moves the tablet under his arm and holds his hand out to shake Kahmunrah s hand. But the spears are raised quickly, putting the action to a halt and Larry puts his hand down as Kahmunrah stares downward at Larry s hand, then up at Larry) Of Daley Devices. It s up in New York. It s funny, I actually, um I know your brother, Ahkmenrah.  
Kahmunrah: Do you?  
Larry: Yeah.  
Kahmunrah: Oh, he knows baby brother or the favorite son.  
Larry: Yeah, good kid.  
Kahmunrah: Oh, isn t he just? You know, Mother and Father always gave him the best of everything (wags a finger) and I do mean everything. They even gave him the throne. (angrily) The throne that was rightfully mine!  
Larry: He never mentioned that.  
Kahmunrah: I ll just bet he didn t. Well, now begins the era of Kahmunrah because I have come back to Never mind. Just hand me the tablet.  
Jedediah: Don t give it to him, Gigantor!  
Octavius: Keep him away!  
[everyone else in the crate join in, making a racket]  
Kahmunrah: (walking over to the crate) Oh, silence! Silence in there, please! (bangs hand on the crate) Don t make me come in there!  
Jedediah: No! I won t be muzzled!  
Octavius: Yeah!  
Kahmunrah: (turns back to Larry and walks toward him, making him walk backwards) Look, that tablet is more powerful than you, Larry Daley of Daley Devices, can possibly imagine. Bringing things back to life is just a parlor trick. With it, I shall unlock the gate to the underworld and bring forth my army from the Land of the Dead. (a spear pokes Larry on the back, making him stop walking backwards) So, if it s not too much trouble, (shouts an order in Egyptian and the spears are raised toward Larry s neck) Hand it over.  
Larry: (hands the tablet to Kahmunrah) Okay. Here you go.  
Kahmunrah: Wise decision. (shouts a command in Egyptian and the spears are lowered. Kahmunrah gestures to the gate and he and his guards start to walk through it)  
Larry: Yeah, I know. I m sorry, I thought you wanted the cube, but Kahmunrah: (stops and barks an order in Egyptian and the guards stop walking and turn to face Larry) The cube?  
Larry: The Cube of Rubik.  
Kahmunrah: Alright, (walks toward Larry, followed by his guards) what is this, uh, this Cube of Rubik, then?  
Larry: It s the cube. You know, the cube that turns all who oppose you to dust? That one? Whatever. It was my bad. You know what? By the way, your brother didn t want to mess with it either. Yeah, he wanted to play it safe too. Just you sort of struck me as a next level sort of guy so I was Kahmunrah: (shouts an order in Egyptian and once more the spears are pointed at Larry) I am not my brother, Larry. I will kill you and your friends in the blink of an eye. (gives a command and the spears are lowered again) Now, take me to this Cube of Rubik.  
[Larry takes Kahmunrah and his six guards to a crate Larry passed before sundown]  
Larry: Here it is.  
Kahmunrah: Open it.  
[Larry unlocks the crate and a squid comes out of it. It attacks Kahmunrah s guards, and then grabs Kahmunrah, sending the tablet into the air in the process. Larry runs and catches the tablet before it hits the ground and slides across the floor]  
Kahmunrah: Come back here! Come back here with my tablet! I still have your friends!  
Larry: (runs down the hall)  
Kahmunrah: (shouts in Egyptian for his guards to get his tablet back from Larry)  
Kahmunrah s guards: (run out of the room and go down different halls, trying to find Larry and the tablet)  
[end scene]  
The rest of that is: General Custer rescues Larry, holds off Kahmunrah s guards, Larry meets Amelia Earhart, and they head to another part of the museum. Oh, and General Custer gets captured by Kahmunrah s guards and is put into the same crate that Larry s friends are in.  
Cast of this scene:  
Ben Stiller as Larry Daley Owen Wilson as Jedediah Steve Coogan as Octavius AND Hank Azaria as Kahmunrah Mentioned:  
Rami Malek as Ahkmenrah

"Yes! I'm gonna watch it!" Peach smiled.

"I like that Ben Stiller, dude." Larry quacked.

"Ok, retard's and OC's have fun!" Nicole was in her bathing suit and jumped in the pool.

As did everyone else.

A/n- I had SO much fun writing this chapter! Please review and look! I updated today so! I'm awesome! Please Review! Bye! 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclamier- I ponly own my Oc's!

A/n- Put the gun's and knive's down! I know it's been past two or more week's but

had a good reason to be late. My computer wasn't working, but

it is now so...I'm making new story's so check tthose out when there up.

-Chapter Seventeen-

"Welcome back to these really funny people and Ludwig!" Nicole laughed at Bowser, who was drunk.

"I'm not joking. I walked in on Violent and Ludwig mak-" He ALMOST finished his sentence.

"SHUTUP!" Ludwig and Violent chirped.

"Let's get question's done loser's!" Cece and Dan nodded at Sarah and Neveah and Lexi's word's.

Daisy-Rose laughed.

"Ok first." Kammy started.

spatterson 9/29/13 . chapter 16 Bowser: here's a story of how a new black hole is born. 7 and a half billion years ago, many galaxies away, a supergiant star is in trouble. It's core has run out of energy (iron is now in the core and it's robbing the star of the energy it needs to live.); it's about to explode. Two bright beams of light blast into space. That is a gamma ray burster. It is the biggest megaflare ever witnessed, but it is also a sign of the birth of a new black hole. The core shrinks down to half of it's origional size and a baby black hole is born. When the star finally explodes in a catsrophic supernova, all that remains is a newborn black hole. Usually when astronomers look in outer space, they see old black holes; black holes that have been around for millions of years; but to see a baby black hole being born, that is an amazing event and that's what astronomers think is a gama ray burster. And, unfortunately, a new black hole is born every single day out in space; either in our galaxy or other galaxies. To a star, iron is not a good element to make in it's core. It's like a poison. Did you know that, Bowser?  
Bowser Jr.: do you have a crush on Rosalina? (don't lie!)  
Mario: how long have you and Bowser been archenemies?

*Bowser get's notepad and write's it down, sloppy*

"I didn't know Kacey." Bowser laughed.

"It's Sarah, retard." Sarah remarked.

"Yes! Marry me Rosalina!" Junior got on one knee.

"No, thank's." Rosalina got up.

"Since I was a baby. He's evil." Mario hissed the last part.

"Daddykin's is not evil!"

"Shutup Wendy!" Cece and Violent yelled.

spatterson 9/28/13 . chapter 16 Bowser: Do you smoke? If you do, you need to quit! There are a lot of consequences. Like, from a video I watched in Health during my Freshman year in high school (I am a Junior now and I remember it so well), A woman was making a commercial to encourage people to stop smoking. She told a story of how only two people in her family smoked: Her and her father. They both quit, but for her father, it took him longer. He stopped December 1996. Here, I saw that tears began to fill the woman's eyes as she told this last part: 6 months before he died of Lung Cancer. And she began to cry as the other people who were making the commercial with her began to comfort her. So, do not smoke or you'll meet the same fate as that woman's father: Dying of Lung Cancer.

Bowser light's a cigarette and start's smoking, then the question is read.

"I don't smoke!" Bowser roared.

"Uh..." Dan pointed.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr."

spatterson 9/23/13 . chapter 16 Peach: Here's the scene in Night at the museum Battle of the Smithsonian when Larry fights Kahmunrah (Larry wins; Kahmunrah looses). Night at the museum Battle of the Smithsonian: Larry VS Kahmunrah (my favorite scene! I love this fight!)  
(Larry runs into view as an arm holding a sword blocks his path. The camera zooms out and we see Kahmunrah)  
Larry: (stops and grunts)  
Kahmunrah: Very clever, Mr. Daley, getting them to fight amongst themselves.  
Larry: (backing up as Kahmunrah forces him to back up) Yeah. I can t really take credit. It was Abraham Lincoln s idea. You know, a house divided can t Doesn t do well.  
Kahmunrah: Yes, well, you should have saved yourself when you had the chance, (swings his sword forward to have Larry take out his flashlight and with a cling! hold it against the sword) because now I shall have the tremendous pleasure of killing you myself! (starts to swing his sword at Larry)  
[Battle music plays now]  
Larry: (dodges each swing and tosses the tablet to Amelia, then turns back to Kahmunrah and starts to fight him)  
Amelia: (catches the tablet, turns to Kahmunrah s gate, puts it in the incorrect way, flips it around and turns to watch Larry and Kahmunrah fight)  
Kahmunrah: (continues to swing his sword at Larry only to meet Larry s flashlight each time he swings his sword at him)  
Amelia: (turns back to the gate and places the tablet in. Then, turns back to watch the fight continue)  
[Kahmunrah flings Larry s flashlight across the room]  
Kahmunrah: (smirks evilly, then swings his sword at Larry again)  
Larry: (dodges each swing, jumps in the air and lands on the sword s blade)  
Kahmunrah: (glares up at Larry and grunts)  
Larry: (runs across the room, grabs his flashlight, turns back to Kahmunrah as he sneaks up behind him, shines the flashlight in Kahmunrah's face and kicks him in the face)  
Kahmunrah: (falls to the floor and grunts)  
Larry: (nods to Amelia)  
Amelia: (nods back and dials in the combination: 3.14159265)  
Kahmunrah: (gets up and glares at Larry)  
Larry: (charges toward Kahmunrah again and hits the sword once)  
Kahmunrah: (swings the sword at Larry s head)  
Larry: (dodges and starts driving Kahmunrah back, hitting the sword with his flashlight)  
Kahmunrah: (backs up and pushes Larry s flashlight off his sword with one swing. Then pulls his arm back preparing to stab Larry)  
Larry: (moves in front of Kahmunrah and hits him in the face with the flashlight)  
Kahmunrah: (grunts)  
Larry: (hits Kahmunrah s knee with the bottom of the flashlight, then he hits Kahmunrah s wrist with the side of the flashlight, then gets him in a headlock)  
Kahmunrah: (groans)  
[Battle music stops]  
[Kahmunrah s gate opens]  
Kahmunrah: (shocked that Larry has defeated him) What are you?  
Larry: (panting) I m the night guard. (throws Kahmunrah into the underworld)  
Kahmunrah: No! (disappears into the underworld, defeated)  
[Victory music plays]  
Amelia: (closes the gate after Kahmunrah and turns back to Larry)  
Larry: (puts the flashlight back in the slot on his outfit where it belongs)  
[everyone cheers loudly]  
Air plane guy: (jumping up and down) Victory is ours!  
Jedediah: Yeah! (pulls Octavius into a hug and releases his friend)  
Attila: (picks Larry up as everyone else bands together, celebrating Larry s victory)  
Amelia: (removes the tablet from Kahmunrah s gate and watches the celebration)  
Cupid 2: Whoo! That s what I m talking about! (does a knuckle touch with another cupid)  
Larry: (laughs) Yeah!  
Sacagawea: (hugs Larry)  
Amelia: I d say someone found his moxie.  
Larry: (smiles)  
General Custer: The Battle of the Smithsonian. Perhaps the greatest battle the world will never know.  
Larry: We ll know.  
General Custer: (nods in agreement)  
Larry: Yeah. (looks at his watch) Oh man, I got an hour till sunrise. I gotta get you guys back.  
Jedediah: In case you forgot, Gigantor, they don t want us there anymore.  
Larry: Well, I do. (turns to Amelia) Hey, do you think you could hook us up with a ride?  
Amelia: (smiles) My pleasure, of course.  
[End scene]  
Cast in this scene:  
Ben Stiller as Larry Daley Amy Adams as Amelia Earhart Steve Coogan as Octavius Owen Wilson as Jedediah Bill Hader as General Custer Mizuo Peck as Sacagawea Patrick Gallagher as Attila the Hun And Hank Azaria as Kahmunrah

"I'm gonna do that when I get home!" Peach giggled.

SuperGuest 9/22/13 . chapter 16 Bowser: Oops, sorry! I forgot your question! Lol. Silly me! How long have you and Mario been rival's?

SuperGuest 9/22/13 . chapter 16 Ah, yes. It's that time again, QUESTION TIME! Waluigi: Ah, I knew it. I'm 5.6. Damn i wish i was as tall as you. Anyways Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome, OMG! *Hugs back* Thank you! I love you Waluigi! ...Oh, right, Question...ummm... What's it like being that tall? I bet it must ROCK! Luigi: Oh dear, sorry sweetie bear. I won't embarrass you anymore. (Not likely.) Have you ever watched a show called Dragon Ball Z? It's awesome! Mario: Oh, I know you have skills Mario. In fact, you have SUPER SKILLS! Have you ever watched Dragon Ball Z? Pauline: Oh dear, I'm sorry Pauline! I'll never call you sweetie again! *cries a little* Daisy: Ok! Cool! Which sport is your all time favorite: Soccer, or Basketball? Bowser: Oh my! I'm so sorry Bowser! *Gives him a napkin* It's ok dear, let it all out. *Hugs him* I'm sure Clawdia was wonderful. Anyways, question. I remember in one chapter you said dancing wasn't your thing. I don't know man, you had some pretty smooth moves in Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix. Even if that game kinda sucked in my opinion...(Sorry Mario, that just wasn't your best game.) Anyways, don't sell yourself short! You rocked it, babe! (Quick note to Waluigi, Luigi and Mario: You guy's had awesome dance moves also! *Smiles* Especially you, Waluigi! You were great! In my opinion, you made that game a little better!) Rosalina: Oh goody! *Hugs back* What time is best for you? I would LOVE to hear all of your Luma's names! I don't mind if it takes a while! Wendy: Are you a Daddy's girl? Also, You're one of my favorite Koopaling! Ludwig: Ah, my other favorite! Still playing that piano of yours? I would LOVE to hear you play sometime! I just simply Adore the piano! I'm sure I can't play as well as you though. Well, that's all the questions i have for today. Keep up the great work!

"I've already had that answered, when I was a baby." Bowser sneered, then got hit.

"It's ok...hide stuff well." Waluigi started.

"Nope." Luigi yawned.

"No." Mario echoed.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Pauline was acually sorry for once!

"Basketball." Daisy knocked on the wood.

"Thank's, kid." Bowser smiled.

"Oh, I would get yelled at. But maybe you can come over my castle." Rosalina smiled, trying to get Junior off her.

"Yes, Daadykin's girl! Yeah!" Wendy snickered.

"Thank's, here's ticket's to my concert and mvp pass. I'll teach you whenever is a good time for you!" Ludwig smiled.

"OK. That's it! Junior get OFF!" Rosalina, finally, lost it.

"BYE!"

A/n- Kinda bad! I was lost because it's been a few week's, don't worry! I'll be back! Review! 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclamier- I don't own any Mario character or Oc's other than Nicole, Lucy, and Poof!

A/n- Enjoy! And happy Friday!

-Chapter 18-

"Hey, guy's welcome back! Today we have are producer here! Please give a warm welcome to Justsomegurl!"

Nicole gidded.

"Hi, people!"

"Also give a warm welcome to our Oc's! Sarah, Lexi, Cece, Dan, Neveah, Daisy-Rose, and Violent!" Everyone cheered as Lucy said that.

"Ok, let's get down to business. Today Kamek and Kammy are gone because they are at a Makikoopa meeting.

Justsomegurl is here, so everyone, try to stay normal for once...that mean's you Poof!" Nicole gritted her teeth.

"Geeeshhhhh" Poof laughed.

"Let's get started loser's!" Bowser howled, earning a dirty look from Cece and a good kick square in the nut's by Violent.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH" And he went crying like a baby!

"First question is from Twin Cat's." Justsomegurl said patiently.

Twin Cats 10/5/13 . chapter 17 Hey, no worries. Stuff just happens, so try to take your time.  
Now for the questions...  
Mario: So this kind of confuses me, does Paper Mario take place in another world or can you just turn into paper?  
Luigi: Why didn't you rescue Daisy in Super Mario Land?  
Diddy: In Mario strikers, I notice you can use psychic powers...care to demonstrate?  
Bowser: which came first, the chicken or the egg?  
Dixie: What would you do if you were announced as a newcomer in Smash Bros?

"It take's place in another dimention. A cooler place." Mario laughed.

"I acually have a story about that. You see, Mario here *Point's at Mario* didn't want his little brother getting

hurt, but I wanted too." Luigi said.

Mario laughed so much, tear's were in his eye's.

"You cried and said 'Don't make me go'!" Mario did his best impression of Luigi, which was pretty good.

"Nerd. I wouldn't cry, baby!" Violent laughed with Mario.

"Your hurting Weegee's feeling's, guy's!" Daisy hugged Luigi.

"We don't care!" Justsomegurl laughed harder.

"Ok, let's get on..." Poof laughed.

"Sure." Diddy said.

He did his awesome power's and sat down.

Everyone clapped.

"Thank-you!" He smiled.

"The chicken had to because it lay's the egg." Bowser said.

"No," Poof argued. "The egg came before because the chicken had to be born."

"Nope. The chicken was first to lay the egg." Bowser pushed.

"NO! The egg came first so the chicken could come and lay more egg's!" Poof pulled.

"No...The egg had to come from somewhere." Bowser pushed more.

"No...The chicken had to come from somewhere." Poof pulled more.

"Stop! It doesn't matter!" Lucy spoke up, this time everyone listened to her.

"Finally, next." Poof rubbed her forehead.

"Scream and shout and let it all out!" Dixie screamed.

"Not on my stage!" Justsomegurl yelled.

"Sorry..." Dixie sat down, peeling a banana.

"Next is from LSSJGurl."

LSSJGurl 10/5/13 . chapter 17 Yay you're back!*glomps justsomegurl*xD sooo glad to see you're back on!:D here are some questions!:)  
Waluigi: What is your history with Luigi? Would you two ever be friends?  
Pauline: What is your favorite store to go to when at Coconut Mall?  
Rosalina: I will help you girly! *ties up Junior* now he won't touch you:3 now here is your question!:D before you began to eat Star Bits, what was your favorite thing to eat?  
Mario: Who made your hat? Do you remember what your parent's names are?  
Again, welcome back!:D and I guess me and you are partners in another storyxD anyway, keep writing!

"Im glad too!" Justsomegurl managed to say, before Waluigi chimmed in.

"Nope. I hate him. Our history is bad." Waluigi smiled.

"Glam for girl's! It has make-up and clothes. It's awesome. We should go together sometime." Pauline was nice today.

"Mushroom's were my favorite food. And thank's!" She highfived her.

"A person from Brooklyn. And they were Luke and Cierra." Mario smiled.

"Really? LOL! That's really cool! And thank-you." Justsomegurl giggled.

"Next up is from Superguest."

SuperGuest 10/5/13 . chapter 17 Welcome back! And it's ok! Take your time! Question time! Waluigi: Ok...what did you mean by "hides stuff"... Luigi: Ok, is it true that you had a tea party with Jake last week? Bowser: You are very welcome my dear! Rosalina: W-what do you mean by "get in trouble"? Daisy: Awesome! Mine is Tennis! Wendy: Ah, I knew it! That's so cute! Ludwig: ...R-really!? Oh my gosh! Thank you! Maybe you could teach me back stage when your done? If it's not to much trouble, i mean. That's all i have for today. Keep up the great work!

"Hahahahhahahha. Nothing, Dear." Waluigi laughed, his annoying laugh.

"No!" Luigi's face was red.

"Yes, he did. He invited me, but of course, I said no." Cece said.

"I watched!" Mario chuckled.

"I like this girl!" Bowser pointed.

"I don't remember, my head is throbbing." Rosalina held her head.

"Awesome." Daisy called.

"Thank's!" Wendy smiled.

"It's not, it's tomorrow at three." Ludwig smiled.

"Next is from Spatterson."

spatterson 10/8/13 . chapter 17 Oh man, I am so nervous. The concert is Wednesday, October 9th, and we only have one song memorized "Bella Ciao" but the other one "Away from the roll of the sea" we don't have memorized. Can anyone give me advice? The concert is tomorrow!

spatterson 10/10/13 . chapter 16 Peach: When you performed the songs you learned, what did you have to wear for the concert? I had to wear a black shirt, a long black skirt that goes from waist level down to the feet, black socks, and black shoes (basically all black). The concert was yesterday and I did a good job.

"Awesome!" I wear a black version of my dress!" Peach giggled.

"You probley did! Awesome!" Everyone cheered for Sarah.

"Well, that's all. Say goodbye to Justsomegurl, you could ask her question's along with our Oc's including mine! Bye!" 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclamier- I don't own any Mario character, or any oc's except Nicole, Lucy, and Poof.

A/n- Using new format...Tell me if you like! Enjoy!

-Chapter Nineteen-

Nicole- Hey guy's! Another show-thingy!

Poof- Nice one.

Wendy- Omg, guy's. It's that time of month again.

Lemmy- Your on your period!

Wendy- No! Dad has to pay the phone bill!

Lemmy- Opp's...

Bowser- Darn. Stupid...alway's money. Great kid's!

Ludwig- Wow.

Roy- Dad...

Lucy- Anyway...

Violent- Let's start.

Sarah- Yeah.

Dan- Yeah...

Lexi- Please.

Cece- *Playing with magic, while showing teeth* Oh...Yeah, continue.

Twin Cats 10/11/13 . chapter 18 Alright, it came early, this week 8D Everyone: Who can do a better job ruling the world?  
Mario: That's pretty neat, thanks for clearing that up.  
Dixie: Well, I'm hoping you make into Smash Bros, especially since you and Diddy'll be in Tropical Freeze.  
Luigi: It's OK, Weegee...I'm not that brave and I'm the oldest out of my siblings.  
Donkey and Diddy: Which one of you two would win in a fight?  
Yoshi: Do you like apples? They're my favorite fruit.

Bowser- Me.

Junior- Me!

Peach- I.

Daisy- Uh, of course me.

Ludwig- Excuse me...I think I would be a better ruler because I am educated in that field and other that that...your all idiot's.

Junior- True.

Mario- But of course.

Dixie- Yeah, you can join!

Luigi- Oh, that make's me feel better.

Donkey- Me.

Diddy- ...

Yoshi- Yoshi!

Nicole- Yoshi said that he like's banana's.

Supergamer5 10/11/13 . chapter 18 WHY DO PEOPLE PUT SUPER INFRONT OF THEIR NAME?! MY IDEA! MIIIIINE! I NEVER TALK WHY?! *starts shooting lasers everywhere* ANYHOO, QUESTION TIME! Mario: What would you rather do, Let me shoot Pauline or let me shoot Peach? *snickers evilly* I will shoot your decision. KEHEHEHEH! Luigi: I'm gonna invite King Boo aslong as I have approval from da author! XD Ok. So, what is your favorite food other then fu**ing spaghetti! Mine is Spicy chicken wings! XD Bowser: You are my favorite mario character! Except you tied with... FAWFUL! YOU BOTH ARE SO AWESOME! IDK WHO IS BETTER! Anyways, do you pay your minions?  
Thats it! BYE!

Bowser- Anger issue's.

Poof- SHUT-UP!

Nicole- Ahhh! Laser's!

*Everyone scream's and run's*

*Thirty minute's later*

Nicole- Thank's SUPERgamer5.

Supergamer5- Your welcome.

Mario- Pauline.

Pauline- Mario! Ahhh! *Get's shot*

Nicole- *Laugh's* Clean up on...well everything!

Luigi-No!

Justsomegurl- Approved.

Supergamer5- Yes!

Luigi- Anyway's *Shiver's* I like lasagna. Ahhh *King Boo walk...scratch that...float's in and sit's next to Luigi.

King Boo- Hahahahaha.

Bowser- What! It's fine. And no, when my minion's win...they will get payed.

LSSJGurl 10/12/13 . chapter 18 Again, welcome back!:D and yes we are! Death Battle I think is the fanfiction:3 do you know what I mean? But here are the questions!:D Luigi: Aw poor Luigi*hugs* don't take it to heart! Here is your question: why is your favorite color green? Does it describe your personality?  
Bowser: When will you learn to stop being mean?! What would your mother think?!  
Rosalina: Do you have another favorite color besides sky blue? And here!*gave her a portrait of herself* I drew this a few days ago:3 Peach: If you could say one thing to your mom, what could it be?  
Again, thank you for putting me in your fanfic! It means a lot to me:) and please take your time! No one is rushing you, dear:3 have a splendid day!:D

Justsomegurl- Awesome!

Luigi- Very. Green is my favorite color because it was the color of my mother's wedding.

Bowser- She would think...*Girl voice* Oh, honey! Your just like your father! I love you so much...screw that...she'd hit me.

Kamek- Yup. She was a b-

Rosalina- Kid's here! Anyway's no, it was alway's my favorite color. And thank-you. It's beautiful!

Peach- I love you.

spatterson 10/19/13 . chapter 18 Peach: If you seen Cinderella, what was your favorite song in the movie? Mine was Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. And what scene didn't you like? I did not like the scene where Lady Tremaine locked Cinderella in her room after finding out that the girl that the prince danced with was really Cinderella. I hated that part!

Peach- I have and my favorite part is the marraige. It was beautiful. My most hateful is like you's, when she is locked in the room.

daisy5643 10/19/13 . chapter 18 Why don't you make a chapter where all the questions have to be for OCs? It would be like a special episode, and you could warn everyone in the chapter before about what is coming!

Justsomegurl- Yes! So everyone listen: NEXT REVIEW ONLY REVIEW OC'S. IF MARIO CHARACTER, IT WILL BE SKIPPED TILL AFTER NEXT!

ATTENTION- NEXT REVIEW ONLY REVIEW OC'S.

Everyone- Ok...BYE!  



	20. Chapter 20- It's already chapter 20!

Disclamier- I don't own any Mario Franchize.

Violent- Kookylover98

Dan- Supergamer5

Lexi- 000456

Neveah- LSSJGurl

Daisy-Rose- Daisy5643

Cece- Gothgirl01

Sarah- Spatterson

James- python master456 -Here is my OC(sorry forgot to send him)James he is a koopa. he has a black shell with golden details,he also has a black shell emblem in his right eye,he has black shoes,he has golden wristbands that hold his power,he also has super strength(he is stronger than Bowser),he also has a black and gold cap,he has a black hankercheif,he is a loner,but he is good at heart and he wants a girlfriend(he does not flirt with women).

A/n- Ok! Enjoy! And p.s, James, you will find your girlfriend here! Lol.

-Chapter Idk-

Nicole, Lexi, Dan, and Violent- Welcome to Mario truth or lie's!

Daisy-Rose- Oh, brother.

Cece- Tell me about it!

Sarah- Let's go!

James- Let's start!

Violent- Holy crap! Who are you?!

James- Im James.

Cece- Cool story bro!

Nicole- Alright.

Lucy- Kammy!

Poof- KAMEK!

Kamek- Fine!

spatterson 10/21/13 . chapter 19 Finally! I just got my braces taken off today! :) Oh, Violent: What do you want to be when you grow up?  
Cece: what are your plans for College (if you're that far in school)  
Justsomegurl: How are you doing in school?

Nicole- Cool!

Violent- I plan on being something...just NOT a babysitter! That didn't go as planned.

Lemmy- You tell me! *Get's hit in stomach* Oooowwwww

Cece- I want to go to wizard university to strength up my power's but i'm caught in twilight (?...I had to!) university too.

Sarah- Really?

Justsomegurl- I hate it but I have all A's so...pretty good.

Kamek- Ok. Next!

Poof- Hey!

python master456 10/21/13 . chapter 3 Am i too late to send questions because i LOVE truth or dare fanfics Mario:Would u rather kiss Pauline or jump into radioactive waist?  
Luigi:How much do u love Daisy?(im a Luaisy fan)

Waluigi:Do u like Rosalina?(im a HUGE fan of Waluigi x Rosalina)

Wario:Would u rather Watch Mona be killed by zombies or kill Pauline?

Pauline:Why are so mean?(i swear if u say it was Peach I WILL KILL U)

Justsomegurl- Your never to late!

Mario- I will start to jump now.

Pauline- Grrrrrrrr.

Luigi- Till the star's don't shine anymore.

*Nicole throw's up out window*

Nicole- Cheesy.

Waluigi- Of course I do.

*Rosalina giggled*

Wario- Pauline.

Pauline- Why!?

Poof- Your just hated!

Pauline- Cause these idiot's! *Cry's*

Supergamer5 10/20/13 . chapter 19 I HAVE CHORTLES! sorry, i just had to say that. Anyways, you didn't have to put down Supergamer5. you could have put down Dan. I am him after all. ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE QUESTIONS/RANDOMNESS!  
Bowser: I give you the right to tell ONLY MARIO CHARACTERS (not OCs) to do whatever you want them to. If they reject orders, I BLAST THEM WITH A MORE POWERFUL LASER! This laser is a pitch black color. It attacks at the speed of light. Side affects are, 1. you will be blind for 2 minutes, 2. you get shocked every few seconds (only lasts for a minute), or 3 You are burned. THATS IT BYE!

Justsomegurl- Sorry Dan! I forgot...I'm pretty stupid.

Bowser- Muhahahahahahahahhaha! Mario, get me a glass of water.

Mario- No way fatty!

*Get's blasted and all three side effect's happen.

LSSJGurl 10/20/13 . chapter 19 Only OCs? Okay! Here are some questions for you lovely people!:D Daisy-Rose: Hi! How are you today? And what is your favorite chapter from this fanfiction?  
Sarah: I love your name:) it reminds me of my best friend before she left. Anyways, who do you think is the wittiest and the nicest OC here? And what do you want to be when you grow up?  
Poof: If you were an animal, what would you be and why? And what do you like to drink?  
Justsomegurl: What is your take on all the OCs so far? Who annoys you? Who do you feel close to? Who makes you laugh?

Daisy-Rose- Hi! Im great! And my favorite chapter is 15, when we got dressed up to go here.

Sarah- Nicest has to be Dan. He never ever say's anything and Poof is annoying.

James is new, so ok. Violent...her name explain's everything.

I want to be a...really, i never figured out!

Poof- I would like to be a bear, so I can kill everyone I hate!

Nicole- Anger issue's.

Poof- I like to drink lemonade.

Justsomegurl- Their awesome! Poof annoy's me, I feel close to Cece and Dan, Sarah make's me laugh but Violent make's me laugh harder.

James is cool! Lexi is really shy and Daisy-rose is peppy...in a good way!

Nicole- Last question!

spatterson 10/20/13 . chapter 19 Peach: I know. When I saw the part when Lady Tremaine locked Cinderella in her room, it made me want to go straight into the movie and punch Lady Tremaine over and over until she is knocked out unconscious, or until she gets a black eye. LOL. My favorite scene in the movie was when the mice were making the dress for Cinderella, one of the female one's tail actually went straight in the path of the scissors, she pulled it out of the way and glared after Jaq and Gus, for they almost cut off her tail. That part made me laugh so hard. I actually liked the whole scene where the mice made the dress. It would be cool if mice could really do that. Do you agree? I actually felt sorry for the mice because after the dress was finished, they showed it to Cinderella, who thanked them for making it for her. But then when Cinderella showed it to her stepfamily as they were about to leave, Anastasia and Drizella tore her dress apart. I hated that part as well! For stepsisters, Anastasia and Drizella were mean.

Peach- Me too!

Nicole- Ok! Review and Read!

A/n- I will update evry Friday or before...I was late because I forgot. Read my new story!


	21. Chapter 21- It's chapter 21!

Disclamier- Oh, no...not again!

Justsomegurl- Yes! Now do it!

Disclamier- Finnnnnneeeee! Justsomegurl don't own crap!

Justsomegurl- Couldn't say it better.

A/n- I have a new rule *CoughThank'sCeceCough* I'm going to leave the Oc's question's blank so when you review you can answer.

BUT! If I don't get a review about them the next time I will answer them! I have school off tomorrow because election day so...

Enjoy!

-Chapter 21-

Nicole- *LOLguy Face* Hey guy's!

Lemmy- Derp!

Cece- Weirdo

Dan- Tell me about it!

Sarah- *Telling Bowser everything you need to know about space*

Lexi- *Twirling hair*

Violent- *Yelling at Ludwig* You Idiot!

Ludwig- Please!

Poof- SHUT UP WERE STARTING!

Bowser- Gesssshhhhh

Violent- *Like at beginning of this whole story*

Shut up *Throw's shoe at Bowser's head*

Bowser- RRRRRROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

Nicole- Anyway's...James!

James- Yessireee

Nicole- Your my computer reader today because stupid Kamek and Kammy are gonna be gone till next week.

Plus, Poof, Lucy, and Kamek and Kammy are leaving next time so only I and you guy's will be here.

Plus I'm bringing a friend! Her name is Lela.

James- Gotcha. *Sit's at computer and start's reading*

Supergamer5 11/3/13 . chapter 20 Sup people. WHY DO I NEVER GET ANY DARN QUESTION THINGS?! *forever alone* :( PLEASE ask me a question someone! Whoever does gets a month's worth of cookies! Now onto da stuff :P Bowser: I bet you enjoyed last chapter XD ok, TIME FOR YA TO SUFFER! Keheheheh HACK! ahem. ok if you could choose either Daisy or Pauline to go on a date with who would it be? XD HERE COMES THE SUFFERING! YOU MUST DATE THE ONE YOU CHOOSE! IF THEY REJECT THEY GET BLASTED WITH 1000000000000000000 LASERS! SORRY I FEEL EVIL TODAY. i have a evil side. or it was just the candy from Halloween. Mario: Sorry about dem sideaffects :P have some pasta. Luigi: This is only for if Bowser picks Daisy you must date Pauline :D sorry k thats it!

Bowser- Heck's Yeah...Wait, suffer...? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Daisy is a bi-

Rosalina and Mona- Children in here!

Peach- Your children too!

Mario- Doesn't surprise me.

Bowser- Anyway's, *Death glare* Pauline went out with Mario so I choose Daisy.

Daisy- Heck no!

*1000000000000000000 Laser's hit Daisy*

Daisy- Fine!

Cece- Did someone say candy!

James- *Reread's* Yup.

Bowser- I'm gonna get ready.

Daisy- Anything to get out of here.

-On Date-

Daisy- *At Fancy Diner* This food is Yummy!

Bowser- Heck's yeah!

Daisy- Sooooo...

Bowser- Want to go bowling?

Daisy- With you?

Bowser- *Shrugg's shoulder's*

Daisy- Only two round's.

-500 Round's Later-

Daisy- I won!

Bowser- *Mummbled Something*

*Come's Back*

Mario- Yum! Pasta.

Donkey Kong- Fatty.

Candy and Dixie plus Diddy and don't forget Tiny Kong- Yes!

Luigi- Nope.

Pauline-...

Nicole- I think she left...? I don't care. Don't even like her.

spatterson 11/3/13 . chapter 20 Peach: What other songs do you listen to? Here's another one: I still believe by Hayden Panettire from Cinderella 3: A twist in time. Here's the lyrics to the song:

Somehow I know I will find a way

To a brighter day in the sun

Somewhere I know that he waits for me

Someday soon he'll see I'm the one

I won't give up on this feeling

And nothing could keep me away

Chorus: 'Cause I still believe in destiny

That you and I were meant to be

I still wish on the stars as they fall from above

'Cause I still believe

Believe in love

I know what's real cannot be denied

Although it may hide for a while

With just one touch love can conquer fears

Turning all your tears into smiles

It's such a wondrous feeling

I know that my heart can't be wrong

Chorus: 'Cause I still believe in destiny

That you and I were meant to be

I still wish on the stars as they fall from above

'Cause I still believe

Believe in love

Love can make miracles

Change everything

Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing

(make your heart sing)

Love is forever

When you fall

It's the greatest power of all

Oh I still believe in destiny

That you and I were meant to be

I still wish on the stars as they fall from above

'Cause I still believe

Believe in love

Yes I still believe

Believe in love

I still believe in love

I still believe

Believe in love

Everyone: What do you think of the song? Be honest!

Peach- Awesome!

Everyone- Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

LSSJGurl 11/2/13 . chapter 20 So glad to know everyone is doing good!:D flu bug is going on around here and I caught itDx but here are your questions!

Pauline: If you got to get your hair done by a celebrity, would you and who would it be? Luigi: A fangirl approaches you! What do you say and do?!  
Peach: Do you have a favorite fruit besides peaches? And why is it your favorite? Rosalina: Do you think I could wear your oufit sometime?!:D and what's your favorite ice cream flavor? Violent: You are very pretty, girl!*hugs* what college do you want to go to when you get older?:3 Daisy: Have you ever heard of a sport called shooting? And if so, want to practice together?;)  
Justsomegurl: Keep those grades up girly! And what type of gum do you like to chew?

Everyone have a wonderful day! Bye!:D

Nicole- Hope you feel better!

Pauline- *Show's up* I would like to get my hair done by Kim Kardashion and her hair style and why, is because she's freakin amazing.

(A/n: No offence but I hate her.)

Luigi- Say hi and sign a shirt or something...I don't know...I don't have fangirlies.

Peach- No. I like them because there sweet.

Rosalina- I ahve a spear copy *Hand's dress* Take care of it! And how's my Luma?

And my favorite is scooperman, originally from space!

Violent- You are very pretty, girl!*hugs* what college do you want to go to when you get older?:3

(Pm me or Review the answer Kookylover98!)

Daisy- Yes! Next Tuesday my schedule is free. Meet me at my castle in Sarasaland at 2 pm sharp!

Justsomegurl- Spearment is the best gum in da freakin world!

Twin Cats 11/2/13 . chapter 20 Crap, I wasn't around, last time :(

OK, so...

Mario: Do you like Ziti?

Luigi: Have you ever thought about dressing up like Link?

Toadette: Is that Mushroom on your head really a hat?

Kamek and Kammy: Would you two happen to be related, by any chance?

Diddy: In Donkey Kong Country Returns, isn't it hard to carry Donkey around?

And I guess I should give OCs some questions too, huh?

Cece: So...what is your favorite Song?

Violent: judging by your name, how violent ARE you?

Mario- Who?

Luigi- Like a girl...please!

Toadette- No.

Kamek and Kammy- *Over the phone* We are married *Kamek whisper's in the backround "unfortunately" Gets slapped*

Got to go Bye! *Hang's up*

Diddy- Yes! Lose wait fatty!

Donkey Kong- Go to the city's Diddy!

Diddy- How dare you!

Cece- (Pm'ed me her answer) My favourite song is MCR (My Chemical Romance) Welcome to the Black Parade.

Violent- (Pm me!) judging by your name, how violent ARE you?

James- Last one!

spatterson 11/2/13 . chapter 20 Peach: Is Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo your favorite song from Cinderella? It is mine. Here's the lyrics if you forgot how the song goes:  
Fairy godmother: Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Put 'em together and what have you got?  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo It'll do magic believe it or not Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Now sala-gadoola means a menchika boolaroo But the thing-a-ma-bob that does the job is Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Chorus: Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Put 'em together and what have you got?  
Bibbidi-bobbidi, Bibbidi-bobbidi, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Bowser: When your kids are being complete brats, did you just want to ground them?  
Daisy: Have you ever broken a bone in you? I have. When I was in 3rd grade, I tripped over one of my classmate's chairs and landed on the floor, on two of my own fingers on my right hand (I am right-handed). I broke those bones and had to wear a cast for 6 weeks. I hated it!

Peach- Not one of my favorite liking's but...

Bowser- I do worse *Devilish smile*

Koopaling's- *Quiver*

Daisy- I have! Leg, both arm's and neck! Plus my foot. Im so sorry for you!

Nicole- Good job James! And remember if you want cookie's ask Dan a question

Dan- Yeah!

Nicole- Oc's Pm me or review the answer! BYE! 


	22. Chapter 22- Party Time!

Diclamier- I hate doing this! It's so much stress and I can barely remember my line!

Justsomegurl- *FacePalms* Please, this last time!

Disclamier- Doubt that. Justsomegurl don't own crap. If she did, everything would be frickened up by now. Don't own any song's either.

Justsomegurl- Hey!

A/n- Enjoy?!

-Chapter I Think It's 22 But...-

Lemmy- *Singing* 22 oooooohhhhhhhh! Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah 22 oooooooooohhhhh!

Iggy- *Join's* I don't know about you but I think it's chapter twenty two oohhhhh!

Nicole- *Join's* I gotta have this chapter done, I gotta have this chapter done! Yeah yeah!

*Firework's go off. Get Used to it!*

Nicole- We now do song parody's so send dem' in!

Justsomegurl- Lot's!

Nicole- Ok, Poof, Lucy, Kamek, and that old hag-fart thingy Kammy are gone! So we gonna PARTY!

Everyone- Yeah!

All Oc's- Heck's yeah!

Justsomegurl- Let's answer the question's!

Cece- Thrill!

Nicole- I said I would bring one Oc of mine but I brought two! (If you want to know what they look like, look at my Bio!)

James- *See's Megan* Wow.

Megan and Lela- Hey!

Bowser- Alright! Crack dem' question's up!

Twin Cats 11/5/13 . chapter 21 Mario: Ziti is a type of Pasta...

Luigi: So if you don't want to dress like Link, can you dress up like Zelda?

Dixie: Does it annoy you that your sister is taller then you?

Mario- Ohhh...well Pasta...Yes, yes I like that pasta.

Peach- You like every pasta.

Nicole- *Sing's* Imma give this pasta to you! Mario, cause I really hate this kind. Imma give it to you!

Dixie- Yes! *Sing's* I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I WILL ALWAY'S BE MAD-A-A-A-A-A-A-D

Nicole- It's not cool when you do it.

Dixie- Witch.

Nicole- Oh, honey that's ok, you the ugly monkey anyway! (Vine!)

Dixie- Wow.

Justsomegurl- Next, please.

LSSJGurl 11/5/13 . chapter 21 Thank you so much for the warm get well! I'm feeling better already!:) And I don't like Kim either xD here are more questions!

Diddy Kong: How many years has it been since you and Donkey have been friends? How many years with Dixie?  
Waluigi: If you were trapped in a room with the person of your choice, who would it be and why?  
Rosalina: Thank you so much!*puts on* and the Luma is doing fantastic!:D*Luma jumps around happily* here's your question: would you ever dye your hair? If so, what color?  
Daisy: Sure thing girly! It's a date!:D and your question is: does wearing your dress ever make you uncomfortable? Peach: In the life of a princess, would you consider it difficult to run all of the Mushroom Kingdom by yourself?

Thank you once more for everything! Have a good day!:D

Diddy- It's been forever with my Uncle Donkey face! And Dixie...like six.

Dixie- That's what they all say is six!

Donkey- Kid...when we get home! *Hit's his hand*

Waluigi- It would have to be Rosalina because her beautifulness would make it all better.

Scratch that! I hate being all lovey-dovey crap!

Justsomegurl- *Snicker's evily*

Waluigi- I would choose Rosalina because she's HOWT!

Rosalina- *Wide eye's* Uh, great! My Luma didn't have a name...did you name it? And that dress is beautiful on you.

I would not dye my hair because I believe it is pretty the way it is.

Waluigi- *Drooling* Yeah.

Daisy- Yes! It's itchy and I want to rip it!

Peach- Anger management. That's what she has to be put in. Anyway's, yes. It is difficult when you have no other way

or no other help.

Bowser- I'll help you.

Peach- I got to think about that, big guy *Pat's Bowser's bicep*

Justsomegurl- I came in like a wreaking ball!

Guest 11/6/13 . chapter 4 Ludwig- I love you! Will u go out with me? Please note that even if you say no I will climb into your bedroom through your window and- I mean never mind! I'm not crazy! Anyways, what's your favorite color?

Guest 11/6/13 . chapter 8 Ludwig- Why do you hate to be called Luddy? I think it's cute! And I love you! I'm also the same one who wants to climb into your bedroom in the middle of the night. And before you call me a fangirl, I've just been in love with you for a long time! Plus, I appreciate your courage to live with those dimwits! No offense, dimwits.  
report review for abuse.

Ludwig- No! Not anyother crazed fan girl!

Violent- I'm his crazed fan girl!

Cece, Sarah, James, Dan, Neveah, Daisy-Rose, and Lexi- Crap!

Ludwig- Uh! Fazzer! Uh...I like blue...?!

Ludwig- Because it is stupid and only my GIRLFRIEND can call me that. I already called you a fan girl so hahhhhhh!

Wait, you...appreciate me! Oh, those dimwit's are horriable!

Dimwit's (Fyi Koopaling's except Junior and Lemmy...you hurt them I HURT YOU!)-

Hurtful!

SuperGuest 11/6/13 . chapter 21 I'm bbbaaaaccckkkkk! Did you miss me?! Waluigi: Your opinion of me? Me being your biggest fan, i must know what you think of me! Btw, i don't think your laugh is annoying. I like it! It's cute. Mario: Wait a second! I thought Luigi didn't go with you to save Daisy was because he had an extreme case of diarrhea! Almost, What ever happened to Dimentio? Because when i went back to the Underwhere in the game, he wasn't there. Did he escape somehow? Luigi: I know for a fact that YOU missed me. ;) Anyways, did you have Jake with you when you were Mr.L? If so, did anybody else in Castle Bleck know about your beloved teddy bear? Like Mimi or O'Chunks...or maybe even Dimentio? Bowser: Ever consider teaming up with Wart to defeat Mario? Rosalina: Would you go out on a date with Waluigi if he were to ask you? Peach: How's everything in the Mushroom Kingdom? Pauline: Why does it seem like every fanfic i read your the most hated person in it? I like you. I mean you WERE the first female Mario character EVER! You shall always be one of MY favorites! Love you, Girl! Ludwig: How does it feel being the oldest sibling? I bet it must be pretty awesome. Wendy: How does it feel to be the only girl in the family, and what's it like having so many brothers? Daisy: Who would you rather: Luigi or Mr.L? Wario: Did i ever ask you a question? I don't think so. Your opinion of Mona? Well, That's all i have for today. Keep up the great work!

Mona- Not that much...

Cece- LOL

Waluigi- I think you're a real piece of work and really sweet. Thank's sweetheart."

Mario- Idk! Ahhhhhhh!

Dimentio- Hahahaha sucker. That's again Nicole!

Nicole- Alway's love to help the bad guy's...love ya Dimentio! Call me if yu need me!

Dimentio- Gotcha on speed dial! *Leave's*

Luigi- You help the bad guy's!

Bowser- BWHAHAHAHAHA

Nicole- *Smirk's*

Luigi- No. No. NO. NONONONONONONONONONONONONO!

Bowser- Plan B Kid's!

Rosalina- Maybe...

Waluigi- Will you go on a date with me...?

Rosalina- Uhh...maybe.

Pauline- Someone love's me! And I believe that's correct! I am first!

Ludwig- It's kinda cool, but then you have major responsiblities. It's cool.

Wendy- It kinda suck's cause Im the only girl with seven brother's but then again, you grow tuffer and don't

get hurt as easy. You can have one stick up for you on a bad day. I love you, dork's!

*Hug's*

Daisy- Luigi.

Wario- Nope. She's pretty and nice.

python master456 11/8/13 . chapter 21 THANK YOU for letting James in *hugs Justsomegirl* Justsomegirl:could u lett Prince Dreambert and Starlow in the show(they're not OCs look them up as marios characters)Mario,Luigi and Bowser:do u like the final boss theme for the game Mario and Luigi Dream Team Mario & Luigi:Give Peach & Daisy these necklaces(gives them necklaces with A pink pearl and a Yellowish orange flowers for emblems)Justsomegirl:who is going to be James' girlfriend Pauline:you must be a b**** because your have low self-esteem and anger issues that Peach 'stole' Mario from u,so BACK OFF U MOTHERF****** SON OF A B****

Justsomegurl- Your-hackhack-welcome-hackhack-squeezing!

James- Sorry!

Justsomegurl- Uh...next time! So I can get to know them! Promise!

Mario,Luigi and Bowser- Yes!

Mario and Luigi- *Give's necklace's in return a kiss*

Bowser- Get a room!

Justsomegurl- *Whisper's something to James*

James- Hey, Megan.

Megan- Hey, James.

(HINT HINT! They will be together officially next time promise!)

Pauline- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

spatterson 11/9/13 . chapter 21 Daisy: With the cast on, I couldn't write. I tried to write with my left hand, but I got a sloppy result. So, I thought "Okay, this isn't working. I cannot do my work with this cast on." So I stopped doing my work until the cast was taken off. The pain, when it happened, on a rating from 1 to 10, was a 3, but when the afternoon rolled in, the pain began to get worse. (That was on the day I broke those two finger bones.)

Daisy- Me either!

Justsomegurl- Enough question's!

Nicole- Party time! Cece!

Cece- (Make's music go and dance party begin's!)

Everyone dance's and sing's Best Sog Ever by One Direction!

Review and read!

Thank's for one hundred review's and I hope to make it to two hundred!

Love you guy's!


End file.
